SOS! HELP ME, I'M IN 07- GHOST…!
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: Kirana is a girl who loves cycling and manga. But after an odd occurrence, she's trapped at 07- Ghost universe and she has to help Teito away from Ayanami's grasp with the help from the Seven Ghost. And what's this, Teito's actually a ****...! How much this can getting worse to her?
1. TAKDIR YANG TAK DIKETAHUI: UNKNOWN FATE

Author's notes:… Yup, I know. I know. Suddenly writing another fanfic while I'm still working at other…Sometimes I really hate idea when it came to my head and felt the need to write it down. Once again, I really hate you, idea. The reason I wrote down this fic…well, actually it all started when I read those 07- Ghost fanfic in Japanese. Mainly because they had many, many fic about Teito's being a girl and either paired with Frau or Ayanami. I must admitted they're good and very interesting although most of them are angst, made me wished that all of you can and able to read Japanese and also read them. Gender bender Teito fic are indeed few in Fanfic and since I don't really like yaoi, I guess it will be fine. The one I favorite was 'The Red Thread Which Binds Us' by March Rosenqueen but it seems it's in hiatus state or something like that. I hope the author will continue it in the future. And I hope after I wrote this fic, there will be more of fanfics about Fem! Teito.

So why there's an OC in this fic? The answer is simple…the cause is from one of the Japanese fanfic I've read. It tells about Teito is a girl and originally paired with Frau. But something terrible happened and…she lived under illusion that she was pregnant with Frau's child and lived freely with her Fyulong. In which bad news for us, she's actually kidnapped and held hostage by Barsburg inside the special greenhouse. There're Hyuuga and Konatsu outside the greenhouse, looked at the innocent Teito who was pregnant and what shocked me most…that was when Hyuuga said 'quick, born into this world, Aya-tan's child' at the nearly end of the fanfic. O_OIII

And…it hit me pretty hard. It hit me hard. I was quite shock. I felt that I couldn't let that happened because that was just so…wrong, I guess. I kept thinking, is there nothing can be done with this kind of situation? Moreover, half of Japanese fanfics I've read outside there had kidnapping and somehow, sexual themes whenever there're Fem!Teito and Ayanami inside it. This thing made me think that I must do something about this one. I felt the need for one more character, preferable female, to keep Fem!Teito from any wolves those may come for her and they can comforting each other like sisters. So finally, with foolishly, I added an OC inside. Stupid, I know but I can't resist.

Then why the OC was coming from our world and not from the 07- Ghost itself? Wish I can tell you more, there're more specific reasons for this one but since these are only notes, I had to stop until this part and let you read the fanfic first. If there're good responses and reviews, I will consider continuing this fic. But let's just see it in the future, shall we? At the end of the notes, happy reading, and hope you'll like this fanfic.

Disclaimer: Other than my two OC? Nothing. 07- Ghost belonged to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

Warning: I warning you… This fic are consist of gender bender, swearings, possibilities of battle violence, possibility of AU, and bad grammars.

Pairings: I'll keep that as a secret at first, okay? (...Actually, I haven't decide it, yet)

Summary: Kirana is a girl who loves cycling and manga. But after an odd occurrence, she's trapped at 07- Ghost universe and she has to help Teito away from Ayanami's grasp with the help from the Seven Ghost. And what's this, Teito's actually a ****...?! How much this can getting worse to her!?

* * *

…

…

Okay.

…

…

My name is Kirana Kartasasmita.

I'm 17 years old and a student at 60 Senior High School.

Nick name is Kira, Kira- Kira, and skinny brat (don't ask me how I got these latter nicknames). Hobbies are cycling and reading manga.

At one Saturday, my smart friend, my classmate, and the boy from the neighborhood, Bayu was showed me an anime called 07- Ghost.

And this is my story. . .

* * *

**Yolea Irk'ssia presented…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A 07- Ghost fanfiction…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S.O.S! HELP ME, I'M IN 07- GHOST****…****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE: ****TAKDIR YANG TAK DIKETAHUI/: UNKNOWN FATE**

* * *

It started from your normal Saturday.

It was a lazy yet relaxing afternoon Saturday.

It was a perfect time to spent time together with those we're dear and loved. No one wanted to miss the opportunity. It was not everyday you can have your time with your family after all. Same thing was occurred at one house complex. Everyone's doing their own activities. At the nearby park, children were playing some games such as hide and seek and football, others did play swing. Their parents and caretakers talked at the side of the park, they were gossiping the latest topic about pop artists and many more. An old man that wore only shirt and sarong, sat at the wood chair at the other side park and he was reading a newspaper, sometimes he exhale a smoke form his cigarette. But we're not focusing at them. We're about to focusing at the girl who is cycling in hurry and passed through the park with a big plastic bag in the basket of her bicycle.

Her dark chocolate colored hair was pulled into a loose braid which reached her mid section, her pony played by the wind, and her pale blue eyes kept focused at the road in front of her. She was wearing crème long hooded coat with sleeves below elbow, white polo t-shirt, light brown pants, and sky blue tennis shoes. She had a medium, sky blue backpack on her back. At her neck, dangled a thin necklace made from silver and its pendant was made from transparent light blue crystal and had silver made vines rimmed the upper part of the crystal. Her legs kept pedaled the blue bicycle in fast phase and ran toward one particular grey colored house with two floors. The girl entered the front door and greeted the security officer with friendly and warm manner, in which the security officer returned back with equal friendly.

She quickly steeped from her bicycle and brought it along with her to enter the house and a minute later, she finally arrived at a room. A boy had been in there and waiting for her. The boy was obviously taller than the girl, he had short red flaming hair and tea brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with wolf insignia and blue jeans, and currently sat at the chair when the girl opened his room's door. As soon as he saw the girl came, he stood up from his study seat and helped the girl put down the plastic bag.

"Finally you're back!" The red haired boy exclaimed exasperatedly. "What took you so long at the convenient store and why did you buy this much?" The boy continued as he lifted a bag of potato chips and blinked confusedly.

"Various reasons." She replied curtly, putting a few of juice boxes at the front of her. "But mainly there're so many people in there and few of foods you've mentioned had run out so I have to buy others."

"What!? There is no blueberry bread or cheese cake or even apple bread!?" The boy gaped incredulously. "You must be kidding me, Kira!"

"None of them." The girl, now identified as Kira, huffed and shook her head tiredly. Seriously, his obsession toward bread, especially apple bread was a little too much for her.

"Noooo…! This is so sucks, you know I can't spend my day without apple bread!"

"Yes, I know." Kira waved her hand nonchalantly. "So where're Uncle Bob and Auntie Dede'? I don't see them since yesterday."

"They are staying at Grandfather's home in Bandung." Bayu replied. "They're planning to go back tonight though."

"And your sister?"

"Not home yet. She had cheerleader club activity today and will home at least at 6 o'clock."

"So that's why your home is quiet." Kira hummed thoughtfully.

"Yep."

"By the way are we going to watch anime or what?"

"Oh! Right, almost forgot that." The red haired young man snapped from his wailed and snatched few VCD from his bed. "Here! I know it's seemed late but I finally have them and finally we can watch them! They are the twenty episodes of Zetsuen no Tempest, complete episodes of 'K', and the most special from today; first six episodes of 07- Ghost I've been download so far."

Kira blinked at him as if he suddenly growing extra heads.

"…Bayu, you're even gone as far as download them from the internet?"

"Of course! I even know you're like 07- Ghost as much as cycling!" Bayu beamed. Kira sighed at her friend's overflowing enthusiasm.

"Except for few parts, yes, I do like it." Kira marked drily.

Bayu immediately lost his enthusiasm and tilted his head a bit hesitantly. "…You still mad at Asti because the yesterday anime she's showed to you is… 'piiip'?"

What he mean by 'piiip' was any yaoi anime which Asti, another of their friend adored very much. The pony tailed girl was about to watch anime together with Agung, another friend of them, Bayu and Kira at last night. She was the one who brought the anime she had selected earlier from her house. Apparently she took the wrong anime genre with her. Asti also forgotten the brunette was never watch any yaoi anime and therefore, she had no idea that they were going to watch it, not to mention the pony tailed girl didn't go checked the anime at first. That, and since she stored them inside VCD plain with names after she downloaded them from internet, of course she would took the wrong VCD.

Then it happened.

It didn't go well as Kira pretty much traumatized since the yaoi were…quite explicit and Bayu came to the rescue by turn off the television and forbade Asti to ever, ever, bring yaoi anime into his household and he had to say that he also not taken this well. Agung's reaction didn't any better than Kira as he promised himself he would stay away from anything about yaoi, forever.

Kira's mood darkened and she went sulked at the corner. "Please…" She began to sulking as mushrooms started to grow around her. "Please don't remind me, ever again…"

"Okay, I'll not talk anymore. It did also bring me nightmare at last night." Bayu hurriedly waved both of his hands dismissively. Seriously, he didn't want to have such nightmare again in the future, just once is enough.

Kira lost her previous gloomy aura. "What nightmare?"

"You don't want to know." Bayu replied drily. "So, ready to watch them?"

"Yup." Kira sat down at the soft carpet. "We've nothing to do for today, so why not?"

"From where should we start it?"

Kira's mused thoughtfully.

"Just start it from 'K' and then we will watch 07- Ghost later." She finally decided.

"Hey, we have the same thought. I always curious about 'K', they said the story is very awesome and has a twisted plot and cool." Bayu said cheerfully.

"So I heard it too." Kira nodded, smiling because of Bayu's cheerfulness effect. "Let's start it already. Bay, wanna tamarin juice?"

"Sure. What else do you buy?" Bayu sat beside the braided girl, accepted the box juice and stick a straw into it.

"Well, there are banana pocky and…"

Soon, they fell into discussion and watching the episodes of 'K' a while later. Time passed quietly, afternoon changed to evening. Both friends were having their fun together as they ate the foods which Kira had been bought from the convenient store and they laugh whenever the funny scene was played.

Little did they know…

It was the last time for them to having fun as best friends before they will part in the future…

…

…

**Soon.**

* * *

"Gosh," Kira commented frowningly after the last episode of 'K' finished. "That was awesome yet sad at the same time."

"It is." Bayu was agreed with her as he changed the VCD. "I hope they really make the second season for 'K'. I really want to watch Yashiro as thepale blue King again."

"Ah yes, that. The plot is quite surprising me, you know."

"Had to agree with you for that one." Bayu stopped for a moment when he spotted the sky was darkened from his window. "Eh? Since when the sky's getting darker at outside?"

"Must be the rain again." Kira assumed lightly when she looked at the same direction. "I mean we're in the middle of rainy season, it has been rainy a lot since then."

"I hate rains." Bayu grumbled in annoyance. "They do a lots of lightning struck. And Dad's laptop is still at the service because of the lightning from last week."

Kira smiled wryly. "We can't face mother of nature. Guess we have to watch at least one episode before turn off the television."

"Right." Bayu was grinning playfully at her and lifted a VCD. "And at last…07- Ghost anime!"

"Finally." Kira fisted her hand and pumped it to above beamingly. "Let's mosey!"

"Alright, alright." Bayu chuckled amusedly and put the VCD into the device. "Here we go."

The anime started to play and they watched the opening of the 07- Ghost, and the brunette listened with interest. Kira had been fascinated the 07- Ghost manga ever since she read them from the internet. At first Kira loved cycling more than manga but when she introduced to 07- Ghost manga, her opinion changed a bit. She couldn't explain her interest with words but something from the story, perhaps the plot, perhaps the characters, or perhaps how the mangaka draw the characters' emotions perfectly, had hooked her and had made her kept reading the manga. You see, the braided girl knew the manga quite late. So when Kira acknowledged there was an anime adapted from the said manga, she asked Bayu to show them for her.

Her favorite characters were Teito and Mikage. She had a reason for this. Teito, while he's seemed quiet, the boy was actually very kind and care therefore he wouldn't hesitate to help the others. Her younger sister, Niken, was having the same similarity and she thought it was cute. The braided girl liked Mikage because his cheerful and carefree attitude reminded her of her own older brother, Adit, minus his love for porn magazine. Then the opening song was starting. She immediately focused into the song. It was an awesome song and Kira quite like how the instruments were played very well, it made the music seemed majestic and a bit mysterious. Everything was going well and there was nothing strange with the animation...

Until it reached the part where there was supposed to had a person, actually a man, floated with skeleton wings, Kor.

The scene seemed pretty much fascinating.

The Kor, the man's position, the dark hall that became the background with only little light shone. They were making a gothic atmosphere. Since this was an anime, the braided brunette shouldn't be scared…

But what made Kira's breath suddenly hitched was the moment the man lifted his head, very, very slightly movement and cast a glance which the man was throwing toward them.

The glance was cold and emotionless and his eyes had that gleam of red, just like those who had been possessed by Kor. That glance was piercing to the bone and it made the brunette very uncomfortable somehow. Before she could process the oddness, the scene changed and it left Kira with blank face.

...Was the scene supposed to be like that?

"…Hey, Bayu?" Kira called her friend hesitantly. The brown eyed young man glanced at his companion.

"Hm?" Bayu hummed questioningly. He didn't tore his eyes from the screen or notice her uneasiness yet.

"Is this just my imagination or…"

Kira couldn't finish her sentence when a blinding light struck near the room followed by horrible crackle boom.

_CTAAAAR!_

_BLAAAAAAARR!_

_BOOOOM!_

"WAAAKS…!" Kira jumped from where she had sat and stay away from the window. She also grabbed her bag with her as a shield.

"WHAT THE H***―!?" Bayu also jumped. "A lightning…?!"

"The television! Unplug the cable, hurry!" Kira hurriedly told the red haired boy.

"I know, d*mmit!" Bayu run toward the television and he was trying to unplug the cable. His hand got electrocuted in the middle of his attempt and he grunted in pain. "Gah!" Bayu got the cable off and threw it into the floor.

"Are you fine in there…!?" Kira poked her head slightly. She stepped closer to the young man and check his condition.

"Electrocuted but still safe and sound, there's no need to worry." Bayu nursed gently his electrocuted hand. "That was close."

"How's the television? Does it get hit and need to be repair just like your Dad's laptop?" Kira looked in deadpanned at the already turned off television. The screen was dark and now void.

"I don't think so." Bayu shook his head. "But with the storm at outside there, we better left the television off and unplugged...that's if we don't want to get hit by lightning."

Kira ouch-ed. "Is this mean we need to unplug the others as well?"

"No other choice, if we didn't want any of the electronic instruments in this house getting hit as long there's a storm filled with lightning. I don't need more of our electronic tools broken because of the lightning."

Kira was quite disappointed at this situation. "I guess we have to cancel the watching anime for now."

"It's not a bad thing completely. We still can read books and manga, cooking for little sister who will come home soon and…" Suddenly from the corner of his eyes, Bayu caught something at the television's screen. It was a dark shadow like. One second it was at there…

And then it was gone.

Bayu was completely frozen at his place.

And then that odd cold shivers run through his body. His widened, brown colored eyes now completely focused toward the screen. He blinked few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things but he confident that his eyesight still as good as ever. He wasn't a type of person who often saw illusions and did doze off.

And the cold shiver he had a while ago...

He fisted his hand unconsciously. What was that shadow exactly…!? And its shape…

As much as it sounded ridiculous but Bayu could've sworn it shape was just looking like…

"What the…!?" Bayu muttered incredulously.

His voice had got Kira's attention. Baffled, she was patting the young man's shoulder carefully. Bayu turned his head to have a pair of confused pale blue eyes stared at his brown eyes.

Kira narrowed her eyes in slight concern. "What is it?"

"…"

Bayu stayed still. He dared to take a look at the screen. The shadow was no longer in there.

"Bayu?"

"I think I saw something at the screen…" Bayu eyed the screen warily. "But…"

At that moment, Kira finally noticed that his face seemed so pale, her uneasiness grew. "Bayu…? Why you're looking pale? Is something wrong?"

Bayu glanced from the screen toward the brunette behind him. "Please don't be spook, okay?" Bayu told her. "It's sounded ridiculous but… I saw a weird shadow at the screen before it's gone. And the shadow just now…it looks like the image of skeleton with black cloak."

…

…

"Bayu," Kira frowned deeply, she shifted her bag in uncomfortable manner. "Please don't go spooking at me, you know that I don't like horror…"

"I'm swear I just saw something in there."

"You're seeing things." Kira tried to logical. There was no such thing as ghost! Djin or Ifrit or genie, perhaps, but ghost? Hello, they were Muslims, they don't believe at ghosts!

"Kira, you know that I'm believed at what I saw." The short haired young man replied in hard tone.

She narrowed her eyes incredulously. "This is coming from a guy who is become the best cadet for 2 years at school?"

"Kira, I'm serious!" Bayu shouted frustratingly. Why his friend was so stubborn and why she couldn't see that he was serious!?

"As much as I want to believe you, there's no way that what you saw is…"

And that was when Kira saw it.

At the time she looked at behind Bayu, right at the television's direction, the shadow was at there once more. This time the shadow stayed still inside the supposed turned off television. It lowering cloaked head then lifted a bit and Kira could see it was actually a skeleton under. Its cloak was dark purple, almost black color. Above the hood and around the neck bone there was an ornament like fabric adorned the shadow's figure. And the cloaked skeleton had such aura which could make you scared easily and back off from the creature. The void yet piercing eyes were staring right at both of them, like a hunter eyed its prey.

At that very second, Kira forced to accepting the fact that her friend indeed wasn't lying to her. It was because she saw the shadow right now, it stared back at her. Slowly and without making any sound, the skeleton raised one of its skeleton hand and at that moment she realized , she knew from her instinct the skeleton thing was about to do something not good.

And much, much to her horror…

…**The cloaked, terrifying skeleton aimed its hand at Bayu.**

"…Kira?" Bayu raised an eyebrow when he realized Kira wasn't listening to him anymore.

His concern grew when the girl wasn't responded back. Her pale blue eyes grew large alarmingly.

The fiery haired young man was a bit too late realized that something was very wrong with his friend freaked expression.

"Kira, hey- are you..."

"**WATCH OUT…!" **

The braided girl pushed the young man at the right time when the skeleton hand shot from inside the screen and instead grabbed Bayu, it grabbed Kira's head. Then within the seconds, the whole situation was getting far worse as a weird yet sickening voice echoed rather loudly through the whole room.

_KRRRK…!_

"AAAAAAKH―!" Kira shouted painfully as the skeleton hand gripped her head even harder and tighter until it felt like her head was about to exploding.

Ignored the pain that was caused by the skeleton hand's grip, her hands clawed the skeleton arm brutally, punched it with her bag, even she tried to twist the arm so it would break. However much to her devastation, somehow the bones were left not even a scratch at all for they were hard to broken by her. It only served her more panic and fear yet also incredulously. What are these bones made from exactly!? It was as if the bones were made from iron and other sturdy stuffs she couldn't name it! When she struggled to free herself from the demon's deadly grip, she heard Bayu's voice and he seemed very shock and anger.

"KIRA―!" He run to Kira's side and grabbed the skeleton hand away from his friend. "LET GO OF HER, BASTARD…!" Bayu growled angrily.

Kira's eyes widened fearfully at the moment she witnessed her friend's brave yet dangerous stunt. He couldn't go near her boldly like that! What if the cloaked skeleton shot another hand and it also grabbed him!? They would have no chance to get away for sure and she's must warning the red haired young man, now!

"BAYU, NO…! STAY AWAY!" Kira yelled panicky between her struggles. "DON'T COME HERE!"

At the critical time, the arm jerked hard Kira and her feet suddenly lost their balance. Kira was stunned and stop struggled.

That. Was. Very. Bad.

"Uh-oh…"

The next thing she knew, the event was happened so fast.

The brunette got dragged forcefully by the skeleton hand straight the television's screen. The drawn force had knocked off Bayu and threw him into the floor with a loud thud. She approached the screen with incredible speed, and the braided girl finally saw the skeleton' face form close. She would've sworn the skeleton looked like it was laughing and for the first time, she felt very terrified and get away from the shadow.

_PRAAAANG!_

A second later, the sounds of broken glasses echoed loudly in her ears, followed by sharp and stingy pain at her forehead. She yelled in pain, it was hurt. It was so hurt and burning and painful. The impact made Kira lost her conscious as she got pulled completely by the cloaked skeleton. The last thing she knew was Bayu's terrific voice called for her at afar.

"KIRA...―!"

…

…

And then nothing.

* * *

…

…

_Hurt._

…

_So hurt._

…

_She couldn't move her numb body._

_She wanted to but she was feeling very weak at the moment… _

_There was something wet flowing from her forehead. She wondered what it was._

…

_Where was she?_

_She felt the faint warmth of the sunlight and she heard the rustle sound of leaves, blowing by the wind. Judged from the fresh air, it was obvious that she was at the outside and not at Bayu's house anymore._

_But where?_

_If only she had strength to move and open her eyes…_

…

"…―!"

…Huh?

"…―!?"

A voice?

"…―alright!?"

It was a boy voice. A young man from the voice's heaviness.

"Miss, are you alright!?"

And it sounded panic and concern and worry. Kira felt her body was being moved and lifted halfway. The guy's shook her body slightly in order to have her response. She opened her eyelids a bit to had a blurry figure was looming at her. She caught the young man's lemon blond hair and amber colored eyes but anything aside were blurry.

"Hey! Hanging there! Are you okay…!?"

"Mikage, I think she's unconscious from the impact she had on her head." Another voice and blurry figure came onto her sight. The second voice was lighter and a bit softer than the first voice. It filled with deep concern. "And it's bleed."

The first voice gasped in horror as if he just realized it.

"We must take her to see the doctor!" The first voice exclaimed.

Her upper body was being moved very carefully by the first figure and now supported by the second figure. Once they were sure that she stayed still, the first figure stood up abruptly.

"I'll go get some help from the doctor! Teito, go carry her to the infirmary and stay with her!"

"I think you should hurry." The second voice and figure reminded him urgently. "Her head's bleeding a lot."

"I will!"

And with that, Kira heard some rapid steps were stepping away from her hear range before they gone completely. A moment later, her ears caught the rustling voice of a fabric. As if to answer her bafflement, the cloth was pressed against the wetness of her head and tied around her head. The hands that tied the cloth was gentle and they tried to not made the brunette's injury hurt further. Felt the press of the cloth on her head and the caresses of the gentle hands, Kira then used left her strength to opening her eyes and blinked few times in order to saw her saver. She was quite frustrated since the blurriness still in her way.

That was when her eyesight became clearer temporary and she finally could see his face entirely and clearly. It was a boy who was looked around her age or even younger than her. Kira admitted he had the most beautiful bright green eyes she ever saw. His brown hair was short and looked soft, he had a slim and fragile feature. Kira frowned at this. Should she do not know better, she would mistake him for a girl, not a boy. The boy was passed easily to become a girl. Cross dress him with a dress and a long wig, and Voila, no one would ever think or expect that he was a guy. Then without warning, those green eyes suddenly looked down at her and meet with herpale blues.

"Don't worry. We will help you, I promise." The green eyed boy was tried his best to soothed the wounded girl. "You're safe with us, you have my words. You'll be fine…"

Kira sighed relievedly at the soothingly statement. Somehow his tone had managed to calm her down. She couldn't fight the fatigue anymore, it started to dominated her once more and she couldn't resist but to go to the slumber. As much as she didn't want to go to the sleep, Kira had to admit that she needed her rest now. Fighting a skeleton thing surely took most of her strength. She sighed in long and suffering manner. Well, at least someone tried to help her and would not harm her. She closed her eyes slowly and giving him a thank you and a weak smile. She was in no condition to smile but hey, the green eyed guy was totally deserved it for saving her life. And she wouldn't mind it. Too bad her conscious failed her.

"Terima kasih…"1.) Kira murmured to the boy before her conscious slipped and she completely fell into the comforting nothingness.

The braided girl missed the frown which was marred across the green eyed cadet's look.

* * *

A quarter of hour later…

While the doctor take care of the girl's wound, Teito and Mikage were waiting at the outside. They sat the waiting chairs. During the waiting, Mikage stole a glance once or twice at the infirmary's door when he was bored enough. Teito, on the other hand, was crossed both arms and had a thoughtful yet disturbed expression. They had just finished their exam today. From many cadets who followed the exam, only 19 cadets, included Teito and Mikage, those managed to complete the task. They were at their way back to their dormitory. And they took a different route today through the academy's garden. Just as they in the middle of garden however, when Mikage spotted someone at the bushes at nearby. Of course, being Mikage, the lemon blonde approached the bushes out of curious although the brunet cadet had told him to be careful.

Much to their shock, it was a girl with odd clothes and medium backpack, unconscious with injured forehead. The rest was history. And here they are, waiting for the doctor to come out and giving them news concerned the girl's injury. Teito was disturbed. At the slight glance, the braided girl was seemingly normal but looking at her clothes and her backpack, it was obvious she didn't come from around here. But it wasn't the reason why Teito disturbed just like now. When she woke up briefly even though it was just merely a whisper, she did say a word in which Teito doesn't recognize before went unconscious once more. Teito wondered where the girl came from and what was she doing inside the academy.

"Teito?" The brunet snapped back into reality and faced Mikage who cast him a concerned stare.

"Why you're dozing off like that? Something's wrong…?"

Teito shook once. "No, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"I'm wondering what that girl's doing at this place and what happened to her. I mean, she's had her head bleeding and we found her between the bushes with few scratches and leaves. "

"Ah…" Mikage downed with acknowledgement. "You're not the only one who's wondering. I'm also curious why she's in here and injured."

Teito was taking a brief glance toward the door of infirmary. The short haired brunet kept thinking about the strange braided girl.

"Is she going to be alright?" Teito asked with unusual soft the shorter cadet rarely showed except to Mikage.

Even though Teito doesn't want to admit, the wound at the girl's head had made the brunet cadet worry more or less. The blood was seemingly flow so much like a river. The green eyed cadet had did the best to stop the blood flow however Teito was still had the restless and it hadn't lessened a bit.

Mikage smiled warmly at his friend and patted the green eyed cadet in comforting manner.

"Let's hope that she will." He told the brunet with pure optimism.

Teito smiled ruefully before it was gone as fast as it comes.

"…Mikage?" Teito called his blond friend.

"Hm…?" Mikage tilted his head a bit.

"Do you have any idea what happened to that girl?" Teito's green eyes meet Mikage's amber eyes.

Mikage went frowned. There was a long moment of pause between them.

"I don't know. I hope she's just got into an accident and hurt at the process." He clenched his fist tightly. "Thinking the girl was injured by someone was making me sick."

Teito's head went lowered. "Same with me…"

The sound of the door opened had gained both of their attention. A middle aged man wore white coat of doctor, with medium height and white hair, was coming out before he closed back the door. Both cadets rose from their waiting seats as the doctor approached them, although it was Mikage who did asked the doctor.

"Doctor, how's she? Is her injury going to be fine?" He asked filled with anticipation.

"I must say the wide wound she had at her forehead made her suffered a lot of blood lost." The middle aged man explained loftily.

"However there's nothing to worry, it's not threatened her life. I've closed the wound and bandage her head. It will be healing within one or two weeks at most. It will leave no scar of course excluded the infection but just to make sure, go check at her bandage and change it regularly if it's possible."

Both Mikage and Teito sighed relief. They were very glad that the unknown girl was now alright. Mikage thanked the man with respect and gratitude.

"I see. Thank you very much, we owed you so much." The lemon blonde bowed.

The middle aged man waved his hand dismissively.

"No need to thank you, Young man. It's has become my duty to help people. I suggest you'll have to wait her since she's sleep right now. Once she's wake up, just told me and I'll come for a check."

"Thank you for the advice." Mikage bowed once more.

The man finally let a smile adorned his face and nodded slightly. "Now will you excuse me…"

By the time the man was gone from the sight, Teito and Mikage glanced toward each other and they were letting out a relief sighs and let smiles creped at their lips.

"Thank God, that's good news. She'll be alright. We can visit her once she's up."

"Glad to hear that…" Teito paused thoughtfully. "Mikage? Do you think we should buy her some foods while waiting for her to wake up?"

Mikage lit up at the suggestion. He was wearing that bright smile, too bright even. Teito suddenly had a feeling that the suggestion would make the brunet regret it later.

"Teito, that's a great idea! Maybe she's hungry if she rises later; if she can eat some soup it's even better. We must hurry; the canteen was going to close soon!" He ran and pulled Teito with him stroll the hall. Teito yelped in surprise.

"W-Wait! There's no need to pulling me around. It's still half an hour before the canteen closed, we still have time to get in there, slow down…!"

"Then hurry!" Mikage replied with naughty yet friendly grin at the brunet.

In which Teito was giving him a simple smile as they took off running.

It seems today wasn't an entirely a bad day for Teito…

…

…If only the emerald eyed brunet _knew_ what was going to hit them at the future.

* * *

It was all black at first.

Kira confused and did nothing at few moments.

She wondered why it was still dark when she felt she couldn't sleep anymore.

But then she realized that she actually had awoken from her unconscious and not opened her eyes yet. Carefully, she opened her eyelids and found herself staring at the white, sterile tiles. Blinked her pale blue eyes, Kira was trying to sit up from her slumber. She took a chance to take a look around her. Apparently, she was in some kind of white room with alcohol smell and instruments tucked within cupboard you often see at the hospital. The slumber where the braided girl stayed was happened to be a bed with white color and she had same colored blanket tucked at her. Wrinkled her nose at the alcoholic smell dwelling around, Kira rotated her dark brown head slowly. Her eyes were taking every detail within the room. At the middle of her scan, she caught the sign of her long jacket hanged at the wall with her backpack and her shoes below. Kira glad her things were not harmed and relatively fine. She stared at the room once more.

"…This is…an infirmary?" Kira guessed disturbingly. When does she get there at the first hand?

The pale blue eyed girl then remembered the whole fiasco before she smashed through the screen and went blank. Oh right. The shadow of cloaked skeleton like, Kira rolled her eyes resentfully. Then the two boys who found her and trying to help her. Kira trails of thought stopped until here. Speaking about those boys, where were they then? She was just alone in there.

Suddenly, the door at the room's corner opened and startled her. Walked to inside, were two teenagers wore some kind of black army uniform –strangely they looked familiar to her-, white gloves and dark army boots. Kira quickly recognized them as the persons who helped her when she saw the blond hair of the taller teenager boy and that pair of green eyes of the shorter teenager boy. Now that she fully awoke, the brunette could take more details and appearance from them.

The taller boy was having a cross shaped scar at the right cheek, his lemon colored like hair was short and messy yet styled in fashion, tan skin, and amber colored eyes. His face oval shaped and giving him a mature look and yet he had a large smile on his lips –why he does look familiar?-.

The shorter one was just as like she remembered when she still aware and had yet went to slumber. He had bright green, almost emerald colored eyes, short yet seemingly soft brown hair, round face which made the brunet appeared younger than it supposed to be, and lighter tan colored skin. Despise the youthful appearance the brown haired teenager had, the teenager had this quiet expression and perhaps not a talkative person –This one even _more_ familiar to her. Kira began to worry if she suffered some kind of lost memory-. The tall blonde was holding a tray with a bowl and its covers, a faint smell of soup could smell from inside it and Kira had to admit that she was started to feeling hungry at the moment.

"Oh, good! I see you've awake!" The teenager with lemon hair stated cheerfully.

Kira watched them carefully and warily as the teenager made his way to her bed. He set up the tray above the table slowly. The short brunet - well the guy wasn't _that_ short, although he indeed shorter than her by at much 3 cm, however he had a slim body which making him appeared taller- and he rather stayed near his buddy. The brunet was seemingly choose to stand up rather than sat. The blond haired young man kept talking as he sat at the chair beside the bed.

"The doctor's said your injury's not deep and endangered your life, it will heal fine and left no scar. You just have to check and change the bandage regularly." The blonde explained nonchalantly. "By the way, you must be hungry right now. We've brought a soup for you, try it!"

The braided girl was taken a back when the blonde handed her the tray. She accepted it hastily and shifted her position so the tray will not fall from her lap. She opened the covers hesitantly and almost immediately, her nostril caught the delicious smell of fish soup. Now she was really hungry, she only ate those breads and juice at Bayu's home and it wasn't filled her stomach well.

"Uhm…Thank you?" She had no idea what to do except thanked him.

The blonde smiled brightly. "You're welcome! Eat it as much as you want!"

Kira eyed the soup before she took the spoon and shoved the small amounts of the soup into her mouth. It was tasty and warm and she liked it. Her lips curved into a small delightful smile.

"Delicious…" She said before she took a few mouthfuls spoon. The tall blonde brightened while the brunet had his cool façade melted a bit.

"I've thought that you'll like it." The blonde commented.

Kira blinked and took a few spoonfuls soup before put the spoon back. She didn't forget to close the cover back and put it to the table beside the bed. She lifted her dark brown head at the sitting blonde before her.

"I'm sorry for asking this but you're…" Kira began unsurely.

Beats her but she had just noticed how these guys were feeling extremely familiar to her somehow and she believed in her memory that she never meets them before. Although she couldn't help but to thinking if she indeed had memory lost in a way and it worried her more or less…

"Right! We're forgotten to introduce our self, how rude of us." The blond lemon haired young man pointed at himself with his thumb. "My name is Mikage Celestine, this is my best friend, Teito Klein."

In which of Kira went blank and immediately had those many questions marks above her head. Aren't those names were the name of characters from…

'…_Are they cosplaying or something?'_

Teito only nodded slightly in politeness. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Is your injury fine?"

Kira put her hand onto her bandage and 'ah'-ed at the process. She almost forgot the injury she had in there, the girl was too preoccupied with all of these odd things.

"I think it is. Are you two the ones who helped me?" Kira confirmed.

"Yes. We found you at the outside of the building. You made us quite scared with those bloods coming from your head injury. You have one big cut at your forehead." The now identified blonde teenager, Mikage explained slowly.

Her face went blank. "Really?"

'_Must be the impact that skeleton arm gave when it dragged me through the screen. I must be hit the glasses hard…'_ Kira thought drily.

Mikage nodded. "Yeah, luckily it's not as deep as we've thought and doctor said it will be healed in one or two weeks at most. And just like I've mentioned before, you have to check your injury and change your bandage regularly."

"I never knew my injury would be that bad." Kira apologized to them with guilty look. "I'm so sorry for troubling both of you."

"It's alright, don't mind it. We're very glad we can help you." Mikage stated cheerfully. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kirana Kartasasmita." She gave a quick reply.

Mikage raised an eyebrow in questioningly manner. Teito did a blink.

"That's a weird name you have in there." The lemon haired young man exclaimed straightly.

Kira lips turned down and she scoffed offensively. "At least my name is not as weird as Mikage Celestine."

'_Besides, no one named their kid as same as _fictional_ character and I doubt cosplayers would use the character's name they cosplaying, except at the stage. Not going to believe that's your true name…'_ She added more absentmindedly in her mind.

"Hey!" Mikage whined.

"It's not an odd name; rather it's a unique name to me." Teito opinioned as he finally took a sat at another chair beside Mikage, the short haired brunette slightly smiled when Kira had her wide eyes on him. "It's indeed unusual name but at the same time it sounded beautiful and simple. It's suited you well."

"Thank you…" Kira couldn't help but scratched her cheek awkwardly. "You're flattering me, Mr. Klein."

"You're welcome." Teito replied, the small smile stayed still. "And you can just call me Teito, we're at the same age. There's no need to call me Mister."

"…Okay." Kira then remembered that she had a question for them. She turned her head hesitantly at the lemon blonde. "Uhm, Mr. Celestine…"

"Just Mikage is fine! You make me feeling just like an old man, you know." Mikage laughed friendly.

"Uh…okay." Kira sweat dropped. "Mikage, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

"Where am I actually?" Kira quickly asked.

Mikage blinked few times but he did answer her question and worry. Only, his answer was what she was not going to be expected.

"Right now you're in The First District, you're inside the Barsburg Military Academy."

…

…

…**Wait, she was in where?!**

"…Excuse me?" Kira asked with strained voice.

This must be a joke, right?

She only _did_ know one Barsburg but that place…

She really hoped the lemon blonde before her just lied to her and make fun of her but no, his expression was on the contrary of she had expected.

Mikage stared at her oddly, wondering why the girl's attitude went rigid. "You're in Barsburg Military Aca…."

"No, I mean, I'm in what country?" Her voice went higher and latched with demanding panic.

"You're in Barsburg Empire." This time it was Teito who gave an answer with frowned look.

Kira became speechless at the answer they were given. At the moment she forgot to take a breath since she too preoccupied with this revelation. Her gear then clicked together in one place and with giant pieces. Why she felt very familiar at both of them although she never meet them before, why the uniform seemed familiar too, why they used the odd names from…

The room suddenly went deadly quiet.

...

...

Both Teito and Mikage noticed the girl's pale blue eyes went widely. They also noticed her face slowly became paler than before and her hands gripped the blanket too tightly and hard. That didn't seem like a good sign for them, if anything it must be a bad sign. Something was wrong with the girl and they had to find out the cause before something unwanted might happen soon. Alarmed and hurriedly, Teito was walking fast to the stunned brunette's side and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Kira?" Teito eyed the girl with deep concern. "What's wrong, why you're looking so pale?"

Kira didn't answer Teito's question, served only caused more worry and concern for both the academy cadets. A second later, she snapped from her daze and wore a shock expression, if it couldn't be called as devastate. Then, a loud shout was echoed from the infirmary and made both cadets almost jumped at their feet.

"…WHAAAAAAT?!"

This can't be happening, all right?

The brunette only know one place named Barsburg and it's supposed to be a fictional place, heck, it wasn't supposed to be exist at all. It was placed within a manga she'd been read for a while and an anime she was supposed to be in the middle of watching it with Bayu! D*mmit, this wasn't a freakin' fanfiction! And it's supposed to be impossible! But then the two guys before him; Teito and Mikage were actually supposed to be fictional characters and yet here they are, standing and looked at her with those worry looks on their eyes. She even could feel Teito's warm hands stayed at her shoulders and she was staring right into his bright green eyes.

How could she was stuck inside the 07- Ghost's story from all places or even anime and manga…!?

She didn't know why she from all people had been brought here into this place. (Well, perhaps it wasn't her who the skeleton thing after but still…!)

She didn't know how this supposed to be fiction abruptly became a reality and she got strained inside it.

She even didn't know how she will go back to her home!

Kira's mind was totally at chaos but there was one thing she'd make clear.

'_Kalau gue bisa nemuin itu makhluk yang ngebawa gue ke sini…'__2.)_ Kira swore mentally.

She was shaken from the hot and bubbling furriness which threatened to explode any given time. It wasn't easy to her to restrain her anger, not when there were witnesses around her.

'_Nggak peduli itu Dewa Kematian, sumpah mati, bakal gue bunuh dia…__―__!'__3.)_

And the tale was started from here…

* * *

…

…

My name is Kirana Kartasasmita.

17 years old, I'm a student at 60 Senior High School.

Nick name is Kira, Kira-Kira, and skinny brat (again, don't ask me how I got these latter two nicknames). Hobbies are cycling and reading manga.

At one Saturday, my smart friend, my classmate, and the boy from the neighborhood, Bayu was showed me an anime called 07- Ghost.

A storm came and struck the television and a freaking skeleton arm was trying to take Bayu.

I pushed him out of the way and I'm got pulled to inside the television instead of him.

And now…

I'm stuck in this supposed to be a manga and anime, yet here I am in this world. Alone, alienated, and without a way to return.

I was saved by the two main characters; Teito and Mikage.

But it was just a beginning from my temporary staying in here; new problems started to arise, a lot of greedy people were starting to had their eyes on me, and a great, deadly danger was lurking from the darkness.

This is only the beginning from my story about me and especially about them…

And I will never forget it, forever…

* * *

The next episode…

* * *

"You have weird fashion of clothes. Where are you coming from?" Mikage asked straightly.

"…Err…" Kira shifted uneasily under the stare from the doctor, the blonde, and the brunet.

Lied!

"Uh, I'm so sorry…I kind of forgot?" She answered lamely, gave them an innocent yet nervous smile.

…

…

"…Kira," Teito began hesitantly. The cadet's emerald eyes were looking at her disbelievingly.

"Could it be…you're lost your memory?"

* * *

Both of them stared widely at each other. None of them was moving from their place.

"…Ah." Teito was frozen like an ice sculpture.

The brunet didn't know what to do except stay still with towel about to wrap the brunet's body. While it was true that Teito had anticipated everything which may reveal the brunet's secret, Teito clearly wasn't anticipated about this situation. The emerald green eyed cadet was about to dry with the towel when she came inside, bringing some bandages –must be from Mikage-, and…

Kira blinked slowly at the brunet before her, almost dropped the bandages she held in her hand. She wanted to make sure she didn't have hallucination. Unfortunately she wasn't having one and very much awake. She had her eyes on the brunet's completely. Truthfully, she was in totally shock. Kira was speechless to say at least. Who couldn't when she had thought that Teito was a boy when in reality, Teito actually was…

**"You're a girl…?"** Kira looked as if she wants to faint.

She was so screwed.

* * *

A pair of hand suddenly pulled Teito away from the opened slightly door back into shadow. Before Teito could ever shout, one hand was clamping over the brunet's mouth while the other at waist very tightly.

"...!?" Teito's emerald eyes widened in panic and began to struggling from the hands clamped over mouth and waist.

"Sst." A feminine voice murmured near Teito's ears when the brunet was about to using offensive Zaiphon. "Be quiet or we'll be discovered."

Recognized the voice, Teito ceased the struggles toward the captor and stayed still, even as the person behind her pulled her further. At the time they at the safe distance, the hands at her mouth and waist were loosening and pulled away. The brown haired cadet was taking a peek at whomever behind her. Imagine Teito's surprise when the brunet founded the braided brunette who she helped together with Mikage, stood warily and with alertness.

"Kira?" Teito whispered incredulously. "What are you doing in here, moreover at this early morning? Aren't you supposed to…?"

Kira inhale carefully and whispered back. "I'm the one who should ask why you're here and eaves dropping them…"

* * *

So…first impression, please?

And in case you're curious;

The words in English from Indonesian:

1. Thank you.

2. If I can find that thing which brought me into this place…

3. No matter if it was a Death God, I swear I'm going to kill it…!


	2. AWAL KEKACAUAN: BEGIN OF ABYSS

Author's notes: Hello again! This is the second chapter of S.O.S! HELP ME, I'M IN 07-GHOST…! To be honest, I didn't expect this fic would have a lot of views and visitors. You guys are awesome! I'm very sorry for you guys, it took a very long time to finally update this chapter. I'm really hope your patience repaid this chapter and I'm really hope you will like it.

And I got a few reviews, not to mention there're quite a numbers of people favorite and follow this story! It made me feel very happy none less.

First of all, thank you for someone nicknamed as 'S', I really appreciated your reviews. Now she or he had questions and it's my job to answer these reviews. First, I did make Teito as a girl and it's all because I got influenced by the certain fic. I'm sure I had told you that I taken the fic quite bad. While its story was good one, it made me quite depressed for a while. I mean, one moment it told about a happy ending (Teito happily married with Frau and waiting for him to return while she's in home with her sleeping Fyulong) and the next thing you read it further it turned into sad ending (Teito actually taken away by Ayanami, later she's pregnant with his child, hallucinated, her Fyulong had been died for some time and become carcass). Can you imagine how depressed and annoyed I was when I finished read it? Actually I wasn't planned to make this fic at all but that fic had successfully haunted me every second for past few days (I don't want Fem!Teito ended up like that! Seriously, it's freaked me out on how Ayanami in that fic went as far as leaving her in her illusion and made her having his child while he was her freakin' **cle, spoilers mind you!) and I quickly make this fic as my response.

…Yes, I'm stupid and impulsive, I know. But really, are there any of you who want such thing happen to poor Teito?

The fic about Teito is pregnant with Ayanami's child, was a Japanese fanfic. The name is 真実の愛は彼女の夢の中. It's not published in Fanfiction but published in one website, also in Japanese. The link is in my profile since I've tried twice to upload the mail yet failed. In case you're spotting this word (テイト女体) in this fic, it meaning Fem!Teito or gender bend Teito. My question is, can you read and understand Japanese? The fic had a lot of kanji and I suggest you if you want to use Google translate in case you don't understand Japanese, just don't trust them 100% because they often have mistakes especially if you translate long story. It's okay as long as you want to the kanji but other than that, you better don't trust them easily.

And for Night who is also has review this story, yes, I made Teito as a girl for the sake of this story's plot. :D …Well not really for the plot, the reason is quite complicated and I think I've explain it in prologue if not in this chapter… Perhaps I will elaborate it more precisely at the oncoming chapter. Be patient okay? －＿－；

For Mya kiryu, here's the update and thank you very much for the compliment. It made me feel happy. :D

For Airix ixiex, thank you very much for the compliment! W Here's the update you've been waiting for! Happy reading!

And at last for Mangaanimea113, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy it. :D

Then why the OC was coming from our world and not from the 07-Ghost itself? First of all, I need someone which having different way of thinking with most people. Kira grow up within the democracy family and country named Indonesia where the country itself has at least 200 tribes with various physical, language, religion, and culture spread around the country which has more than 13.000 islands, 17.000 in most books and websites. She got taught the meaning of 'Bhinneka Tunggal Ika (Even Each Other Is Being Different, We're Still One)' by her parents and great parents, especially her grandmother. She also got taught by her grandmother that all human were equal and there is no such thing as slavery. In 07-Ghost universe, Barsburg and perhaps few others country had slavery within and weren't hesitating to throw them away like a trash. I maybe not read half of 07- Ghost chapters but from what I got, I don't think there's country that hadn't slavery within them so I made the OC came from another world. Therefore she had sense of justice, accepting any difference, and against slavery, although she's a bit blunt not to mention quite a hot headed. She's older than Fem!Teito and protective to the shorter brunette thus making her as older sister/ guardian figure. Are you feeling clear with this explanation?

The second is…supposed to be a secret until few later chapters. Sorry but the second reason had crucial part so I had to keep quiet until the time is come. I promise I'll reveal it more.

Disclaimer: 07- Ghost belonged to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. OC Kirana and OC Sensei Hokuto are belonging to me.

Warning: This fic are consisting of gender bender, a lot of swearings, possibilities of battle violence, possibility of AU, and bad grammars due to un-betaed. T Д T;;;

Pairings: I haven't them decided yet. However you can see the polling at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Kira is a girl who loves cycling and manga. But after an odd occurrence, she's trapped at 07- Ghost universe and she has to help Teito away from Ayanami's grasp with the help from the Seven Ghost. And what's this, Teito's actually a ****...?! How much this can getting worse to her!?

* * *

**01: AWAL KEKACAUAN****/: BEGIN OF ABYSS**

* * *

Kira eyes were gazing toward her hands but in one glance, one should be realized the braided girl didn't focus on her clenched hands. In fact, she kind of looked as if in daze and had her mind in somewhere else. She couldn't stop thinking ever since she found out where she was now. All of this seemed unreal.

Kira was in the 07-Ghost world, literally.

The braided girl hoped, really really hoped, she only had her head clubbed or hallucinated or something like that and then she would wake up in Bayu's house, turned out the braided girl overslept. But heck no, she didn't have her head clubbed let alone dreaming. Kira was really in here, alone and clueless. She kidnapped by that cursed Verloren shadow like and she had her head smashed until bleed by the copy Verloren like into the television screen and brought her along to this world. As if it wasn't enough, she got dumped at First District from all place, in which meant she was inside tiger's dent. Therefore she was in grave danger, in a way. Technically, this place was a military's property thus the risk she run into bad person –Miroku or Ayanami for example- and thing went south was high enough. The thought alone had her quite frustrate none less over her rotten luck. She had to admit that she almost freak out and actually, she had been resisting the need to flee from this place if only she didn't remember the fact she have nowhere to go. Let's hoped for the best that it will never happen…or so.

Kira even met two of her favorite characters, none other than Teito and Mikage. They were the ones who helped her and brought her to doctor. She really had to thank them once again, she had owe them her life. In fact, they were the reason how Kira managed to stay calm this far. The braided girl wouldn't lie that she felt safer with their presence around not to mention she had been familiar with their faces even though just as manga's characters in her world. Kira even far more thankful both cadets didn't leave this room and accompanied her. If only they had gone to the outside, she must be keeping fidget and wouldn't be quiet. Speaking about characters…

"Hm..." The doctor, who appeared to be in his fifties with medium height yet slim body, was humming thoughtfully as he checked her eyes with a small flashlight. His wise yet old dark green eyes scanned intently and coolly just as expected from a professional doctor.

The man came a half quarter hour earlier from whatever business he had. When he acknowledged the mysterious girl had awaked, he immediately run few checks on her while Teito and Mikage watched them from the corner as quiet as possible. Both of them had being watched them with anticipation and concern, waiting for more good development from the doctor.

A few minutes later, the pine colored eyed man turned off the flashlight and scribbled over the paper on the table. "Overall, aside from your head injury, you're perfectly fine. I have checked your pulse, breaths and any others however I haven't found any oddities so far…"

"I…see…" Kira nodded nervously. "Thank you very much…"

"You should thanked them first, not me, Miss Kartasasmita." The middle aged man told her softly.

"Hey," Mikage quickly waved both of his hands. "There's no need to thanks us. We're just did what we're supposed to do."

Kira sighed heavily, she was feeling like she didn't do anything at all and only served more troubles for both brunet and the blonde.

"Still..."

"It's okay, really. Besides, your condition came first..." Mikage then remembered about something which had intrigued him since a while. His face and tone grew serious. "Speaking about condition, there's something I want to ask you, if that's fine for you."

Kira startled at the change attitude of the blonde. "Yes...?" She answered a bit too hurriedly.

"You have weird fashion of clothes. Where are you coming from?" Mikage asked straightly.

_BADUMP!_

"Uh…Sorry, I don't really get it. What do you mean?" Kira asked back in clueless tone, tried her best to hiding her nervous.

"I'm never seeing such clothes like the ones you're wearing right now. It's way too different from normal civilian clothes. Same thing can be say with your bag. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being suspicious with you but we haven't known yet from where you come from." Mikage added the latter sentence when he sensed her not so hidden nervousness.

"We want to make sure your origin so you can go back to your home safely." He finalized.

Kira had to shut her about to gaping mouth tightly. Dear God, she hadn't expected the lemon blonde would notice such odd thing as her clothes. And here, she thought her clothes weren't any different from the civilians in here! But then again, perhaps the way she was wearing boyish clothes would draw attention. Despise the lemon blonde's analyze; she touched with his care for her being. No wonder Teito very treasured and loved him, in a friendly way. Unfortunately, as much as she thankful for his concern, she couldn't just state that she came from another place which practically didn't exist in here but another world across this world, could she? Kira quickly racked her brain, it was a one h*ll of brainstorming. The pale blue eyed girl had to find a way to resolve this problem.

There was only one choice left to her.

"…Err…" Kira shifted uneasily under the stare from the doctor, the blonde, and the brunet.

Lied!

Lied! Quickly!

"Uh, I'm so sorry…I kind of forgot?" She answered lamely, gave them an innocent yet nervous smile.

…

…

"…Kira," Teito began hesitantly. The cadet's emerald eyes were looking at her disbelievingly.

"Could it be…you're lost your memory?"

Kira cringed rather nervously at the incredulous tone the brunet cadet was using to her but she went along with the way as she nodded her bandaged head carefully so she will not open her injury.

Teito was incredulous at the very least. The brunet wanted to say something but seemed to against it and clenched shut tightly of his jaws. Instead, the green eyed cadet put a hand onto the forehead. Teito started to felt that a serious headache was coming. How Teito didn't felt trouble? This was definitely not good news for both brunet and the lemon haired blonde, not only they didn't know where the girl came from but the girl herself also clearly had amnesia! What they must do with this revelation? Now they didn't have any clue about the girl except her own name! From the corner of Teito's eyes, the braided girl then lowered her head and broke her stare with them.

"I'm so sorry…" She did the best of her acting skill to make her appeared convincing for an amnesia girl.

From Teito and the others side of view?

The injured brunette muttered weakly and guiltily. Her shade of ice blue darkened from the overshadowing sadness.

So in other words, Kira's pitiful acting skill had miraculously fooled them despite the ironic and ridiculous fact that actually she was not good in drama at her school life. She got few roles in drama for art lesson and guess what? All of them performed with not so satisfying results a.k.a a bit below average. In which why Kira doesn't really like acting; she was an honest type person who couldn't even make the simplest lie. It was her greatest strength and weakness. And yet, this time, somehow she isn't only can lie smoothly but she also fooled them all! Yep, it was unbelievable but it still happened anyway. Rather than the thought that a hidden talent within her is on the emergency using, the braided girl preferred the thought that God is giving her a miracle indeed.

"Apart from my name, I can't remember anything before that." Kira ended, her tone was painful.

From the corner of Kira's eyes, she saw the doctor had his lips turned down at this newly, bad discover. He obviously wasn't expected his current patient's development turned to be…this problematic. And as a doctor, it was his duty to find out the cause of his patient's not so good condition.

"Can you remember anything else?" The doctor came near her, his voice was more alarming now. "I mean, can you remember anything before you hit your head? Not even one bit…?"

The braided girl shook her head forlornly.

"Your parents...? Home…? Friends…? Hobbies…?"

The braided girl still did the same shook.

Then a dead silence had been formed before it fell onto that room and wrapped around the people inside it. Nobody said anything at the moment and the awkwardness heavily hanged. Nobody took the initiative to talk first. The awkwardness grew suffocating the braided brunette and she became uneasy. Hey, their eyes were piercing to her form, understandable if she felt uncomfortable. While she had to applause herself mentally for her crappy act, getting this kind of stare was kind of fitful the pale blue eyed brunette. At the same time, Kira was being ambushed by guilt feeling. The silence had flow for no one knows how long it was. It was until the green eyed brunet braced himself to break the silence and asking the middle aged man stood not far from him and Mikage.

"Doctor, is she…?" Mikage eyed the doctor worriedly.

"...This is doesn't sound good." The doctor frowned deeply. He pocketed both of his hands into his white coat. "There's a possibility she got her amnesia from the impact on her forehead. It must be hard enough to make her lose her memory. You said you found the girl in the garden near dormitory, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"From the shape of her wound, I'd say there's a chance she might tripped onto something and she then hit the sharp and hard thing, pieces of broken branches for an example." The doctor sighed. "One of there days, I swear the trees within that garden are going to hurt someone. With the storm happened lately, those broken branches are scattered around and there's a storm last night as well so there must be a lot of branches on the ground and on the tree. The trees over there are stronger and harder than any trees ever founded in Barsburg. It's strong enough to use as lance and it can pierced thin metal easily."

Kira couldn't help but to shivering fearfully thorough her body. There were trees like that in where she was fallen? She could have been hurt by those trees while she was falling. She wouldn't end up with injury on the forehead, she would have more injuries and would die from the blood loss if not from the wounds at first. God really protect her and gave her a survival miracle and she grateful for that.

"Is there anything you can do to get back her memory, Doctor?" Teito asked a bit too hurry.

"There's only one way to get back one's memory." The glasses man concluded after he did a quick analyze. "Let her relearn back everything around her, make her familiarized with her surroundings, perhaps that way her memory can return to her. However you have to do it slowly and carefully since amnesia is a delicate case or something bad might happen to the girl's mentality."

Mikage hummed thoughtfully. "So if we help her familiarized herself with things around her…"

"Sooner or later, she will recall her memory. She needs something to trigger her memory. If only we know what kind of trigger will be bring back her memory."

"Is it the only way we can do…?" Mikage tilted his head a bit in clear concern.

"It is. We still have no idea how bad her amnesia is and I will not ever suggest you to hit her head in hope she will got her memory in that way, no." The doctor replied solemnly.

Kira heart twisted guiltily even more as she watched their discussion. This is the main reason why she didn't like lie. Drama was also alike more or less, you have and must to act as another people, deceiving those around you and fool them nearly for everything. She didn't mean to make their worry or anxious above everything but she couldn't let her identity revealed recklessly. Despite the deceive act she just pulled, Kira actually didn't enjoy lying to another people. It was hurting her to fool them and hiding the truth from those who had helped her so far, even brought her to the doctor and treated her head injury. Another reason why she could never did a role in drama very well until the apocalypse come.

No matter how many times Kira convinced herself that drama is very different from lying, but something deep within her heart told her otherwise. Her friends had understood her but Kira felt that she supposed she should be capable to overcome her irrational way of thinking for drama and lying was one thing. Of course she wasn't like that before; let's say the braided brunette had a bad experience about lie once upon a time and she rather not talk about it.

However, it was too dangerous to reveal her true origin, too many bad guys around this place, and who knows what will happen when those military men find out…Heck, Kira didn't want her live ended just like Cloud Strife from the game of Final Fantasy VII, experimented by Hojo for 4-5 years before he finally escaped with Zack. Kira's situation even worse; she couldn't fight for God's sake…! How she was supposed to survive in this alienated, foreign world all by herself, let alone fight!?

So much having troubles only for hiding a secret…

And she wanted none other than going home, back to Earth.

She only wanted back to Indonesia, her beloved motherland.

Unconsciously, the long braided girl lowered her head slightly and sighed in frustrate.

"…I really wish I can just get out from here even for a moment…" She whispered quietly.

Somehow, despite the quite distance between them, Mikage caught the whisper clearly and whole. Out of sudden, a brilliant idea popped in his head. Well, a brilliant idea for him but perhaps not so good for Kira. His face turned brighter at instant and facing the doctor with eager gesture, so eager that the man had to take a wary and cautious step back from the young blonde, anticipating written in all over his old yet wizened face.

"Hey Doctor, will it's fine if we bring her to the outside?" Mikage suggested in hurry. "She seemed in needing some fresh air and we have nothing to do for the rest day. We can show her around here and accompany her, right Teito?"

Teito had this blank look as the brunet stared at his friend. "Huh…?"

Kira had the same expression on her face. A realization then struck her head and she was gaped comically once she realized what was going on.

Apparently, Mikage had been wrong in assuming, or even interpreting her whisper to get out from this problem for get out from this room.

Not.

Good.

At all.

"Come on Teito, we have spare time until tonight and it'll be boring if we go back early to our dormitory. Don't you want to walk out for a moment with Kira and keep her company?" Mikage was trying to persuade his friend.

"I…" Kira eyed both the cadets hesitatingly.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea." The grayish haired man agreed, he had this faint smile on his lips. Kira gulped nervously when she saw that smile. Oh no. "Forcing her to remember her past will do nothing good. The best we can for now is let her play or taking a walk outside. Surely she will be bore if she's keep staying in here, don't you think?"

"Uhm, that's…" Kira turned her head at both cadets' direction unsurely. Bullets of sweat started to drop from her head. She had half a mind to take back her previous word.

This was _definitely_ not good.

She could smell the disaster prominence along already.

"I don't want to disturb you." The braided girl tried to refuse.

"Nonsense. We're more than happy to show you around!" Mikage shrugged the worry away in nonchalant manner.

"Mikage, are you really sure about this?" Teito looked sceptically and unsurely at Mikage. "Personally I don't think it's a good idea after all. There're cadets walking around and if they see her, they may ponder who she is and what's she doing in here..."

"They will not even care to her and I'll just say she's one of my distant cousin who come to play. She's safe as long she's with us, nothing will be happen."

"But Mikage―" Teito was still hesitating, not completely agreed with the idea.

"Please, Teito?" Mikage begged at his brunet friend with those large and innocent puppy eyes of his.

Teito took a step back when he wore that innocent look as the brunet swallowed nervously and the green eyes twitched violently. Oh no, Teito thought weakly, he was using it, _again_, that blasted look to the shorter cadet for the umpteenth times! Seriously, the emerald colored eyed cadet was weak with that kind of innocence stare, especially the one that came from the brunet cadet's only friend. Teito cursed mentally as the brunet melted by the blonde's puppy eyes, the shorter cadet couldn't resist that begging face. In instant, Teito was defeated by Mikage's puppy eyes.

"Alright, I'm going with you! Happy?" Teito exclaimed, there was no way the brunet could win this battle. The short cadet had already lost in this match.

"You're the best…!" Mikage cheered. "Let's go out now! We can show her from the outside first!"

He then grabbed both Teito and Kira's hand and pulled them toward the door.

Kira wasn't expected the boy would pull her as if she not a stranger to him as she stumbled a bit.

"Waks!" Kira held a startled shout.

"Mikage, slow down or you'll make us stumble and fall!" Teito scolded the lemon haired blonde.

"Not going to happen! I can keep my speed, you know!" The blonde countered. "See you later, Doc!"

"Please keep the girl and remember to return her at 05:30 o'clock." The middle aged man stated calmly.

"Roger!" Mikage pulled both Teito and Kira away from the infirmary.

Kira grimaced at the inside. There was no way she could escape from this. So the only thing the pale blue eyed girl can do is bracing herself for upcoming troubles.

_'This is going to be a long day…'_ Kira thought darkly. And with that, she sighed in suffering manner.

Teito's protests to slow down and Kira's continuing sighs accompanied their steps while Mikage laughed along. They walked through the corridor until they were completely gone from the doctor's sight.

And thus the beginning stage from twisted fate of these teenagers had just started.

* * *

...

...

So...

Why was she in here again?

"That's the side garden. It's one from three gardens which placed within the academy area. It's also the hugest and the oldest garden from the others. Oh by the way, rather than call it a garden, it's more like a small and human made forest."

Oh right, Mikage dragged her with Teito tailed along beside her. They were showing her around and they had been walked for a while. It was a nice tour, if she wants to be honest. The academy had interest her a lot for the braided girl never had been saw the whole building, except for the exam room and the infirmary. First, it was bigger than her first thought. She had been walking for one and half and hour and yet what they showed to her wasn't even half from the building. Second, despite the building owned by military, strangely it feels quite…normal.

"Ah, here we are!" Mikage stopped on his track. In front of them, stood what Kira thought was a huge hall with a lot of chairs and table. She could smell the faint odor from food, probably it was freshly baked bread with a hint of honey.

It smelled delicious. Kira unconsciously gulped although she had eaten a soup before she came here.

If it weren't because of the cadets and the instructors, along with the fact this place belonging to military's property –if you excluded the fact this was literally where certain Chief Staff and his subordinates could lingered around-, she would've thought this area more or less having similar air with Rome or Venice. Kira had been at those places when school holiday for two weeks. Both places were elegant, huge, had the historical value, and seemed luxurious due to the detail and beautiful design. Besides this building did possess Roman or European style at its design even it was only slightest. But hey, the braided girl should be more concerned about herself. She had something bigger in the plate to worry about…

"This is the canteen. Normally it's so noisy when afternoon since it's a lunch time but today we have an exam. We can eat here if you want to and…hey, are you listening?"

"Hm?" Kira did a double blink before she realized they were watching her. Uh, not good. "Uh…yes, I'm listening!"

"You're looked as if you're dazing off for some times. Did your head is hurt again?"

"No, I'm very much fine. I just thought that this canteen is so big and spacious." Kira coughed uncomfortably. "It looks…luxurious."

Mikage hummed thoughtfully. "Luxurious, huh? Well, while it's indeed luxurious, actually this building isn't as luxurious as Barsburg Palace. You see, I had once going there and I have to tell you it's…"

As Mikage went back into his explanation mode, the pale blue eyed girl's mind slowly drifted to her previous thoughts once more. Yes, she had something far bigger in the plate to worry about. Such as how can she enter this universe, let alone existing inside it, how and with what way she will survive within it. Various questions kept popped and she almost has no satisfying answers to resolve them all. But the most crucial question from all the questions she has in her mind was; can she go home safely and soundly? This was 07- Ghost universe we were talking about. In this world full of danger and powerful people, when she indeed pretty confident with her survival skills and her brain usage in order to keep living, unfortunately her strength only goes as far as handling thugs. She still wasn't capable to go battle with soldiers, Warsfeil above that. So against one of the Black Hawks or Ghosts, she would be totally useless. Even if she faced a Kor, her chance to defeat the skeleton thing is definitely slim, almost near zero perhaps. And the pale blue eyed girl didn't happy to acknowledge this frustratingly fact. It couldn't be helped since Kira was a normal human but the idea that she almost could do nothing in fight had managed to frustrate her.

"…ra? Kira!"

Kira snapped and found herself was being stared by Mikage and Teito. Actually, it was Mikage who was staring in thoughtfulness while Teito did cast a disturbingly and concerned glance. The braided brunette then realized the amber eyed cadet had close with her. They only separated by a range around two steps. Kira almost blushed at the same time she acknowledged this simple fact. Discomfort assaulted the braided brunette immediately. Kira didn't want to admit it but Mikage was standing a little to close much for her discomfort. The girl had never been stood face to face this near with a nearly foreign boy, let alone completely foreign. Another thing which Kira quickly acknowledged is she didn't notice him approached her earlier. Was she too caught up with what she was going and has to do with her bleak future in this suppose imaginary world?

Unknown to her, Teito actually had been watching her since they went out from the infirmary and walking around. The short haired brunet noted the strangeness and wondered if she has some kind of problem because she had this frown and gazing away as if her mind was in somewhere else and not with them for a moment. Mikage wasn't noticing it at first but seeing how many the girl got distracted while he's explaining things and she always had this disturbing look, maybe it was the time he should pay attention to her and asking what has distracting her mind. Now, both of them were having their attention completely and solely on her after they noticed, not to mention observed for a while, that the pale blue eyed brunette's was having a rather odd behavior. Their stares have been quite intense and deep. They were so intense to the point Kira started to sweat profusely, for a moment she had a feeling she was like a child getting caught by her parents because of her lies.

Whoops.

"…Yes?" Kira asked nervously. She grimaced a bit.

"You're dazing off again, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I am feeling alright." The pale blue eyed girl's bit her lips unconsciously as she averted her eyes away from Mikage's bright orange colored eyes. "Just thinking of few things, like my memory and how I can get home."

Mikage sighed exasperatedly and brought his hands onto his hip. "You don't have to force it. Doc has said the same thing to you, hasn't he? I mean, we're bring you here so you can relax and not become dull at the infirmary..."

The blonde was stopped abruptly in the middle of sentence. Suddenly a grin broke on his lips and his expression signaled that he had something mischief in his mind. There was a suspicious gleam in his amber colored eyes for a second. It went unnoticed by Kira, but not with the other brunet stood not far from him. With a cheerful, even too cheerful tone, he switched the conversation.

"Speaking about dull, I have to say that your nickname is sounded dull..."

Kira snapped her head at the still grinning Mikage. "...Wait. What?"

"I've thought your nickname sounds dull…Hey! I think know what nickname will suit you perfectly!"

Kira eyed the blonde suspiciously. "And...?"

"You know what? From now on, your nickname will be 'Kira- kira(glittering)'! Cute, isn't it…!?" Mikage exclaimed happily.

The reaction was immediately.

The braided girl had a dumbly frozen face and her pale blue eyes opened widely yet unseeing at the same time. Her mouth gaped a little bit in oh so obvious incredulity; it was actually a funny face to watch. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately it has to be broken when the exclaiming finally entered completely and fully processed by the braided girl's brain. Her face filled with what Teito could describe as a pure horror and not only that, the pale blue eyed brunette went paler a few shades color now.

"WHAAAT…!?" Kira shouted as loud as her voice could manage and pitifully, unknown to the braided brunette, her extremely loud shout was earning a startle look from Teito who stood not far from her.

_'Mentang- mentang nama gue ada _'Kira'_ di depannya! Jahat…!'_1.) Kira screamed mentally.

To say that she was completely in anguish and despair was quite understandable.

You see, the name of Kirana actually came from Sanskrit origin. Kira means 'light' while na means 'ray' so fused together into Kirana, her name would be meaning 'the ray of light'. Kira in Japanese meanwhile has a meaning as 'glittering'. Literally, Kira from Japanese didn't entirely wrong since there were Sanskrit words took into Japanese at the same time when Buddhism along with Hinduism elements entered Japan around 6th Century, also borrowed. Buddhism originally came from India, so are Sanskrit and both of them borrowed to Japan by Chinese and monks. Therefore you don't have to surprise if you find the similarity between Kira in Japanese and Kira in Sanskrit. But please, just give her a break will you…!? She didn't need another nickname or a pet name, just Kira was entirely fine!

And 'Kira-kira'―?!

The nickname Mikage picked for her sounded as if she was coming from those of Mary Sue characters…! And how she hated Mary Sue from her heart, she could've sworn that her heart would be bleeding for this! The pale blue eyed girl was just a normal girl; she didn't have any superpower like those ridiculous girls of character! She felt like she would cry at the moment. It was the most ridiculous nickname she'd ever received for 17 years of her life, not even Asti who was the most 'insane' from the group, was dare enough to called her like that! She had acknowledged the braided girl for Mary Sue like nicknames and this lemon blond haired young man was done it! Mikage couldn't help but to burst into laughter, his body shook violently as he was holding his stomach. He knew it was not fair to tease the braided girl but her name was that unheard before not to mention it has 'Kira' in front of it. He clearly didn't resist his temptation to go tease her, mainly because he wanted to raise her spirit from being founded amnesia. Obviously, he did it. The tall blonde did it too well even. Mikage clearly and obviously enjoyed her reaction. He had to admit that the look on her face was cute especially those huge and ice colored eyes of her. They like an open book, so easy to read.

"Just joking, just joking!" Mikage kept laughing on his ass, pointing her face with his forefinger. "Look at your face now, they're priceless!"

If Kira stunned a while ago, now the braided brunette blushed and gaped horrifyingly at the still laughed Mikage while Teito's left eye twitched at the blonde's rather mischief behavior.

"Mikage, I don't think it's such a good idea to nickname her like that…" The brunet started by voicing his thought in disapprove tone.

Mikage's laughter died a bit. "Sorry but she looked so tense as if there was someone want to hurt her. She should loosen up a bit."

Unknown to him, Kira glowered darkly at the floor with murderous eyes.

_'Perhatian banget loe sampai- sampai bikin gue pengen mukul kepala loe…'_2.) Kira could feel her vein throbbed violently at her forehead.

Her sarcasm muse must have to break however when a white gloved hand was being put onto her left shoulder and patted her with the gentleness like a mother would has possessed. Kira glanced and had to do double blink at the still patting hand before her pale blue irises traveled to the owner of the gloved hand, who was no other than the quiet brunet the very dear friend of Mikage. Although Teito wore his trademark emotionless mask, Kira could've sworn the shorter brunet did stare at her in that calm yet caring light within the brunet's emerald green eyes. His gloved hand kept patting soothingly as the green eyed cadet tried to cheer her up.

"Did you feel any better now?" Teito asked quietly.

Kira exchange her glance between the cadet and his patted hand. A second later, a wide smile formed in her lips. Teito was surprised at the smile the taller brunette gave as she put her own hand above his and squishing it tight yet gentle at the same time.

"Yup, I think I feel much better than before, sorry for made you worry." Kira cheered.

Teito was stunned before the shorter brunet snapped back into reality and hastily nodded. The brunet cadet carefully pulled back his gloved hand and took a step away from the older brunette.

"You're welcome." Teito replied shortly, there was a light blush dusting on his cheeks as the brunet glanced away from Kira. The smile which the braided brunette wore went wider and lively at the response.

Teito, who happened caught the beautiful smile from the corner of his eyes, finally sighed in relief and feeling a small amount feeling of happiness inwardly as the brunet rotated his head a bit and giving her the brunet's own simple smile. The brunet was glad that the braided girl did fine at all. The thought of watching her get hurt had been pained the green eyed cadet's heart. While Teito often called as a heartless, deep and buried inside the heart, the brunet was having true personality as a human who valued human's life above everything. So when the brunet found her, bleed a lot and looked so pale like a corpse already, Teito did the best thing the brunet could do to stop the bleeding by using the handkerchief the brown haired cadet always brought before Mikage got the doctor and let the old man take care the rest. Imagine how relief Teito was once the brunet found out that the girl from before had been out from danger.

Teito watched in mild interest as Kira threw a death glare toward Mikage. "And don't call me that stupid nickname. It's weird."

"What? Even though it was a joke, on the second thought….it's a cute nickname! Kira- kira is better than Kira…" Mikage defended childishly.

"Just. Drop. It. Already. Mikage." Kira cut him as her voice dropped lower few pitches, not threatening enough but enough to stop the blonde from teasing her again.

Mikage pouted slightly, it was obvious the lemon haired cadet quite disappointed.

"You're no fun."

"If she doesn't like it then let it be. God knows why you're so bad at giving people nickname." Teito scoffed inaudibly, inside however the brunet was feeling amused at his friend's pout.

"It's not like it will hurt anyone." The amber eyed blonde noted with pure innocence.

'_You _hurt_ my pride as a non Mary Sue person…'_ Kira thought darkly.

It wasn't went unnoticed by certain short haired brunet. Having that sympathy look for the braided girl, Teito knew that moment was the perfect time to distract the poor girl. The shorter cadet knew too well how irritating the nickname for Teito had experienced it too often thanks to certain lemon blond haired young man. So the brown haired cadet decided to change the topic of the talk. Besides, the brunet just remembered about something about the task today.

"You know what? I think we should sitting in somewhere. We've walked for half an hour and my legs are a bit sore."

The look on Mikage's face changed drastically. Gone the naïve façade he had just a while ago, now he was having that concern and sincere worry.

"Is it from the exam? Did you hurt your legs by a chance?"

The brunet sighed, rubbing the left leg on the knee. "I guess so…"

"Oh…" Mikage relaxed but he still had this concern. "Then let's get some ice cream and sit at the pool's side. You and Kira can wait for me while I buy them…perhaps some bandages as well…"

"You can go with Kira," Teito declined politely, the brunet shook his head. "I just remember something now. I have to finish my latest report and give it to Kaname Sensei. I'll be back to room earlier."

Mikage left eye twitched violently while he was having this not so pleasure look.

"Again?" The blonde began. "Since when you become a workaholic? This is the third time you writing report in this week. And thanks to today's events, you are barely getting a proper rest. You should have a good rest tonight."

"Have you finished yours...?" Teito asked back, green eyes scrutinized sharply the blond haired young man before the brunet.

The brunet's question seemed to hit the mark when Kira witnessed by herself that the blonde started to chuckled nervously.

"Of course I have not yet but yours are..."

Teito closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't mind if you want to finish them later but I can't do the same thing. There're few things left so I should be finish this evening, I can't waste my time even I would love to eat ice cream with you two."

"Then we should cancel the ice cream. We can accompanied you finished your report and help you if you want to." Kira suggested with hopeful tone.

But the shorter brunet just shook his head. "No, Kira. You're the guest in here and you don't have to accompany me. I don't want to disturb you."

"But,…" Kira tried to argue.

"I'm able to finish the report alone, okay? If you want to, you can get to my place with Mikage once you're finish." Teito stated in final tone, the green eyed brunet wasn't going to argue further with the pale blue eyed girl.

"Teito, are you really sure? I can give you a help if you want to…" Before Mikage ever finish his sentence, the shorter brunette had cut him first.

"I am perfectly fine. Besides, you can't leave Kira all alone in here. Who knows what's going to happen to her if you do leave her." Teito pointed out.

Mikage eyed his friend. He wasn't fully convinced with the idea to be honest.

"Really?" The lemon blonde asked in anticipation.

"Really." The green eyed cadet reassured, the tone the brunet used was firm.

"If that's what you want…" Mikage sighed tiredly, noted on how his friend can become very hard headed when the shorter cadet can; there was no way he can argue with Teito to this point. It was the best for him to let it go away. However, he still couldn't let Teito having no fun at all. "I'll buy a chocolate ice cream for you. It wasn't fair if only you who didn't have ice cream."

Teito flashed him a sincere smile. "Thank you, Mikage. I owe you today."

Mikage chuckled slightly. "Just don't overwork yourself. If you need some help, you know where to go."

"Sure. Not that the report is difficult but I very appreciate for the offer." The emerald eyed cadet turned to the braided brunette and bowed slightly. "See you, Kira. Hope you're having fun with him."

Kira replied with equal polite bow a bit hastily. "Thank you."

Teito smiled slightly before the brunet made his way back to the dormitory. Mikage did a wave to the green eyed cadet when he turned his body around. Teito gave a wave back to the cheerful blonde for a moment before he walked away from both Mikage and Kira, with them kept staring to him until he was finally gone from their sight. Once the brunet out from their vision completely, Kira glanced toward the young man from the corner of her eyes. There was something she wanted to ask ever since Teito talked about doing this…report.

"Uhm…Mikage?"

Mikage turned his head half way, his amber colored eyes glance questioningly. "Hm?"

"Is he…" The braided girl was slightly hesitant to ask the question. "Always like this, doing reports again and again?"

His face changed softer and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry. He's just having some jobs to do to take care off." Mikage lowered his head as his gaze was far away. "It still worries me regardless. We have reports to do recently; I even had a hard time to finish them. But Teito," Mikage ruffled his own lemon colored hair frustratingly. "That over diligent guy is always does it without any complaint and dutifully without care for the world. I have told him to get relax a bit but he's never really listening to me."

"…I see." Kira didn't know what to say.

It looks like despite the deep and strong bond named as friendship formed between the two of them had melted Teito's cold mask, the brunet seems still having his coldness to some points. The girl assumed it has something to do with Teito have been alone as anyone saw him with nothing but only a lowly slave. That was before Mikage came into the brunet's life and befriend with him. But one friend wasn't enough, Kira concluded. Perhaps if he has more friends, he wouldn't be like this. Kira's heart clenched painfully at the thought. There's a time when the braided brunette had been wished if only Teito is living not as a sklave but a normal boy instead…

If only Fea wasn't killed…

Perhaps the green eyed cadet had a chance to live as a normal citizen.

But if that ever happened…then Teito wouldn't be as like what he was in both manga and even in the anime…

The brunet has to face many difficulties and painful battles in future, lost those who the green eyed brunet treasure and hold dearly in the process, they were either must leave his side or died. There's no one can stay long enough to stay with Teito and supporting the brunet, except for Frau and few others.

And it makes her sadder than ever none less.

It makes her felt so…weak and useless. Kira fisted both of her hands forcefully and out of stress. She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand all of this. The pale blue eyed young woman had no superpower whatsoever like those OC and Mary Sues. Kirana Kartasasmita only a normal high student who is about to graduate soon and entering university. She was just a normal girl who loves cycling and manga. What she can do in this clearly extraordinary and supposed to be fictional world? Even with a single glance her power would be nothing compared to Teito, Frau, even Ayanami. Screw the three of them since they could be considered as the geniuses, Kira doubt her strength even outmatched that considered useless Shuri Oak.

And most importantly…

What is she supposed to do in here? There's must be a reason on why she got pulled into this universe, even it's not intentionally. That cursed shadow had aimed at Bayu after all. But never mind with that, Kira began to suspect the shadow maimed to either Bayu or her. It might be discarding and ignore her, it could just threw her to other side room and took Bayu along with it through the television screen. With such power, there was no way the red haired boy could escape it. But the shadow never did it. It caught Kira and brought her with it instead.

But what?

"Alright then!" Mikage clapped his hand loudly, enough to snap Kira from her deep thought. "Enough with the stupid reports talk, let's buy some ice cream and rest!"

"Eh…!?" Kira stared dumbly.

"Don't tell me that you're not hungry yet, walking around in such hot day had made me thirst and a bit hungry." Mikage pointed out. "Is there any specific flavor which does you like?"

"Errr…" Kira thought hesitantly as she pondered for a moment. "Mint and chocolate?" She answered slowly and unsurely.

There was a flash of twinkle within the blonde's eyes.

Kira had this uneasy feeling when she saw it.

Uh-oh.

"Then it's settled." Mikage stepped closer to her, wide grin plastered on his handsome face. "Let's go, we have to hurry or we'll not get it! The ice cream from the canteen is the best and the most popular in this academy, you know!"

It was an understatement that the pale blue eyed girl shocked to say at least.

"EH…!?" She shouted incredulously.

Before she could ever refuse, Mikage had grabbed her hand and pulling her across the canteen.

"EEEEEHH―…!?"

* * *

Around half quarter later…

The blond haired young man and the dark brown haired girl were walking below the sun for once more. They had to walk slowly though, since a cone of ice cream was being held in each of their hand. Mikage had a strawberry -yes, _strawberry_, Kira's blue ice colored eyes almost bulged from their sockets once she knew what kind of flavor Mikage choose for his ice cream. And he liked strawberry from all available flavors. She wasn't expected the young man to choose strawberry from all kinds of ice cream. Then again, this is Mikage we were talking about- ice cream while Kira had mint and chocolate ice cream. She'd like to admit that she rarely eat ice cream so although she enjoyed ice cream. However the pale blue eyed girl wasn't a fan of sweet foods, especially toward ice cream.

Her favorite sweet foods were just sorbet, honey, and serabi cake, excluded fruits if you count them also. She didn't like any other sweet foods other than those three. She couldn't stand a food that had too much sugar or sweet inside it. And yet despite this fact…

Kira took every moment to taste and savoring the ice cream once she had taken the first bite. She couldn't believe it if she didn't eat it by herself. It wasn't like any ice cream she had eaten before. It was so soft and the said ice cream sweet enough to her taste, it hadn't used milk too much for the ingredient, and the most awesome part was…

"It's very delicious." Kira beamed with amazement. Her face filled with happiness. "It's like it hadn't had any unnecessary thing added in it."

"See?" Mikage turned his head at the girl who was walking beside him. "I've told you the ice cream is popular. See how many cadets want to buy it? You will not regret it."

"I've to say you're right. I wish to know the recipe."

"Let's see if we can fish it out from the seller. Which reminds of me, are you can cook?" Mikage tilted his head curiously.

"I don't know. I'm still not remembering or recalled a thing." Kira shook her braided head. "But I do think making an ice cream like this one will be fun."

"Oh right. I almost forgot about your amnesia, how stupid of me. Sorry." The blonde apologized with a guilty look. He forgot the brunette before him had lost her memory.

"It's okay." The braided brunette gave a reassuring smile. Her eyes then drifted at the ice cream Mikage held. "By the way, can I try your ice cream a bit? It looks yummy."

"Sure! You can eat them all if you want it." Mikage offered with a toothy smile plastered across his cheerful face.

"No, that's yours. I have one already. I just want to try one bite." Kira hurriedly declined politely.

"If you say so. Here, it's has an incredible flavor." Mikage was thrusting his cone of ice cream toward Kira. Kira muttered a thank you once more before she took a bite and started chew it slowly as Mikage watched her in deep interest.

"Hm…mmm…ah, this one is good too." Kira marked fondly between her chewing.

A small and happy smile adorned her lips.

Its sign made Mikage thought that the smile she just showed was more suited the pale blue eyed girl than when she wasn't smiling. The girl might not realized it but since he brought her here, she looked always in a deep thought as if she was thinking about her forgotten past and it did concern the blonde at some point. It was the reason why Mikage decided to gauge a reaction from the braided girl by teasing her with her new nickname. He knew the method itself was not entirely nice but he really need a way to distract her completely from her thought. It's quite successful to his satisfaction and not only that Mikage also managed to distract her temporarily although he didn't get a good impression from Kira and even Teito has a disagreement with the blonde's method. For a reason, the braided brunette reminded him with his own friend, Teito. If he didn't know any better, he would mistake them as separated siblings since both of them have fair complexion, pretty face, and brown hair, never mind with the difference of their eyes' colors. If those still not making them as siblings then the similar serene and calm, sometimes almost emotionless face they wore most of the time can verified it.

"Then you should try it next time if we come here again!" Mikage suggested, he was very glad at the fact that the braided girl likes the sweet treat. And the fact that she was smiling happily has became a good sign for him.

"Perhaps…" Actually, it wasn't a bad idea to come again. Kira glanced at what were within Mikage's embrace. "By the way, what are those?"

The amber eyed cadet then motioned his preoccupied hand. Other than ice cream, he was holding several of white linen like rolls. "These? These are bandages."

Kira blinked. "I can see they are bandages but what they are for?"

Kira didn't miss how Mikage's merry attitude changed, not abruptly but it's enough to make Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion as the amber eyed blonde shifted in not so comfortable manner just like she saw in his usual nonchalant yet warm nature. She wondered if she has asked a wrong question to the tall blonde stood beside her. Mikage started to have these sweats from his forehead and rolling down through his cheeks, he seemed in edge much to her confusion. It makes the braided brunette wondered once more if she had been asked a question she wasn't supposed to ask.

"Uuuh…" Mikage was looking at somewhere else and laughed nervously.

"Mikage?" Kira tilted her head.

"They're for Teito and me." Mikage replied. At the odd look Kira threw, he quickly added more as he ate his ice cream a bit too hurriedly. "You see, looks like he had injured himself in few parts."

The emotion of fash was written all over the pale blue eyed brunette upon heard it. "…Really?"

The blonde nodded. "I guess so, the way he walk is kind of staggered a bit and dragged so slightly that not everyone ever notice it. I'm noticed his shoulder a bit stiff after the exam."

"Shouldn't we go seeing him quickly and give those to him then?" Kira took another bite of her mint and chocolate ice cream. "And you're hurt too?"

"I'm only having bruises in here and there but nothing's threatening life." Mikage brushed easily.

"Why you two got hurt and injured at the first place?"

"We followed an exam from today. I think I've tell you before, remember?"

"Well, vaguely…"

"We have to beat this huge criminal as our final test. It's a test combat to determine how far we, the cadets can use our ability in a fight or a war, we have to use anything we have learnt so far from academy, including the capability of using Zaiphon. If we success and graduate, we will enter Barsburg military and working there. Not everyone can enter the military since they're very selective to choose the candidates. Only the best can enter the military. By the way, both I and Teito are just graduated from this exam."

"You're graduated today? Congratulations!" Kira awed as the braided girl finished eating her ice cream. "The two of you must be very talented."

"I'm not that amazing. I'm even can't control my Zaiphon very well but you can give that compliment to Teito. He's the best student we ever have in academy. He has amazing ability to control Zaiphon above me." Mikage replied sheepishly, he took another bite from his own ice cream.

Kira stopped walked so she can speak face to face with Mikage. "Mikage, I don't want to sound finical but what's this Zaiphon you're keeping talk about?"

Mikage did a blink before realization came down onto his tanned face.

"Oh right. You don't know about Zaiphon, do you?" He asked, cleared his throat a few times in lecturing manner. "In sum, Zaiphon is…"

Mikage was about to reply her inquiry, when an unfamiliar deep and commanding underneath voice interrupted them, effectively stopped their conversation.

"Mikage Celestine…?"

Both of the amber eyed blonde and the braided brunette turned their heads toward the voice's source, caught a sign of man was walking toward them. From the uniform he wore and his age, he seemed an officer or a teacher who is lecturing and working in this place. The man was around his mid until late twenties, his posture was tall and well built, he has a lighter tan skin with his eyes and short hair colored in aquamarine. He wore glasses with simple black frame and strangely, it made him quite good looking. This man looked like an older brother figure rather than a teacher or an officer. Back to the story, the unknown man approached the pair and trying to catch up with his ragged breath, it's possible this man was running for long enough.

"I've been looking for you, so you're here." The tall man exclaimed, his aquamarine eyes bored toward certain blonde.

"Hokuto-san..?!" The amber eyed blonde gasped slightly before he realized his rude manner. "Uh, I mean, good afternoon Schneider Sensei. May I help you with something?"

"Yes. Actually I need your help, now." The man now newly called as Hokuto answered straightly. The impact was immediately. Mikage gaped so wide, he was clearly dumbstruck like a golden fish with his mouth opened that huge before he snapped back and closed back his mouth.

"Now?" Mikage asked in strangled voice.

"Yes, now." The aquamarine eyed man glanced at the girl who stood beside him and watching them silently. He just realized there was someone else who walked along with the blonde cadet. "By the way, who is this lovely lady and what is she doing in here?"

"Uh…" Kira torn between either answering the man or staying quiet.

Fortunately, Mikage was coming to the rescue as he talked on her behalf.

"Her name is Ran. She's my distant cousin and she's come to play today. I have promised to her that I would show her around."

"Hm, that's new. Usually commoners rarely enter academy unless they want to meet the relatives who work and study in here." Hokuto glanced with intrigue within his calm eyes. "And I didn't know you have a distant cousin, Mister Celestine."

"She lived outside the District One for the rest of her life and this is the first time she came into this place. She wanted to give me a surprise." Mikage talked smoothly, a hand that was holding an ice cream gestured at the braided brunette in friendly manner. "And she did surprise me. Ran, this is one of my instructors I once told you, Hokuto Schneider."

"Err, Good afternoon Sir." Kira greeted politely at the blonde's cue and she was giving the man a respect bow. Inside, she was chanting over and over again as she began to sweating profusely.

'_Calm down. Calm down. There's no need to be panic. Act and go along with his scenario…'_

"There's no need to be formal." Hokuto smiled charmingly like what a gentleman should do. "Your name is Ran, right? It's nice to meet you and welcome to Basburg Academy. I hope you're enjoying your tour in this academy."

Kira smiled nervously. "Likewise."

"By the way, what's with the bandage on your head? Are you hurt?"

"Uh, that's…"

In which Mikage come to the rescue once more. "She tripped and hit herself accidentally on the sharp branch when we were on the forest like garden. She was too excited and didn't notice her surroundings." Mikage explained.

Blinking rapidly, Hokuto was staring to the cadet before he glanced very slowly toward the brunette.

"…Really?"

"I'm considered to curious child. I never have been inside the academy before." Kira looked down half heartedly. "Mom will scold me for this." If she managed to get back that's it.

The teacher was sighed exasperatedly. It was an interesting sign, he reacted almost in the same way just like the doctor when the middle aged man found out her 'amnesia' and the place where she had been found.

"Ah, and I've told the garden's caretaker to clean up the garden this morning with the storm's remains from yesterday. Those broken branches are quite dangerous. You should be more careful, milady. On the other hand, I promise I will tell this to the caretakers as soon as possible."

"I will." Kira gave a hasty nod. "And thank you very much for your concern."

"Ah, before I forgot why I'm coming here," The tall teacher took a step closer toward Mikage. "Mister Celestine. Can you come with me to the teacher's room for a moment? There're some papers I need you to do."

"What..?!" Mikage yelled in shock unconsciously. "I'm sorry, I mean- is it needed to finish them by today…?"

Hokuto was having this dark look on his face. "I'm afraid so. Unfortunately, we don't have much time. We have to send them all to central as soon as possible."

"Oh God…" Mikage muttered weakly. "To think I finally released from the devil…"

"Hey, at least it will not be long. I think we will be finish before sunset then you can go back to your cousin, I promise."

"Ghe…!? Sunset?!" The amber eyed blonde paled. "But Sensei, that's quite a long time! Could you at least let me escort her back and give something to my friend, please?"

"Like I've said before, we don't have much time and the clock's thicker…" The aquamarine haired teacher gave him a slight commanding glare. "The paper must be done by today…or else."

"Sensei, are you really serious!?"

"Do I look like do a joke, Mister Celestine?"

"Mikage? I will be fine. I can walk around by myself." Kira took the initiative to intercepting their conversation. "If you want to, I will even give those bandages to Teito."

"What? No way!" Mikage disagreed. "I can't leave you alone. Can you just wait for me until I finished the job then we can go together?"

"I can wait for you but don't you have the consignments to deliver as quickly as possible?"

Mikage looked very hesitate and torn between the decision either doing the duty or accompany her.

"That's…"

"You can just drop them with me and tell me where his room is. I'll stop by and give them. I can go to this place again and waiting for you." The pale blue eyed girl suggested.

"Is that fine with you?"

"Yup." Kira replied confidently.

"You don't have to if you want." Mikage told her reluctantly. He didn't to leave her only by her own and he worried if the girl can walk around and then give the bandages to Teito's place.

"I'm fine with this. Besides, who knows when you will finish? So I better go and get Teito his thing first." Kira reassured the tall blonde. It wasn't like she was clueless or something along with the line, she was a fast learner. If she given a map of the entire academy, she's confident that she will remember all of them quickly so Mikage's worry actually a bit too much. She did appreciate it and happy the blonde concerned for her but she wasn't so helpless to need his help and guidance almost every time.

Mikage shot her a scrutinizing stare mixed with worry and seeking for convincement. A moment later, the tall blonde sighed meekly and shrugged his shoulders.

"…Fine." He said reluctantly. "You still remember the infirmary way?"

"U-huh."

"You just have to go straight and further. When you enter a small hall, turn left and climb the stairs onto fourth floor. Mine and Teito's number room is D405. You can see our tag names beside the door. Do you remembering it?" Mikage asked in great anticipation.

Kira hummed thoughtfully. "I think so. It's an easy direction. I shouldn't be lost at the way."

"Well, see you soon then. Here are the bandages, If he happen to ask me, tell him I'm had something to do until this evening." The blonde was surrendering the bandages into Kira's opened and awaiting palms. Kira carefully corrected her hands position so no bandage will fall from her grasp. Mikage was shooting a sincerely apologetic look. "I promise I'll finish it quickly and see you soon."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you." Kira nodded.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Nah, don't mind it. Just do your work and come see me with Teito if you manage to finish it early."

"I will." Mikage smiled.

Kira replied the smile back and turned around on her heels. She waved with her other hand. "See you soon too!"

Mikage was about to bid her…when he remembered a very important thing he had yet to tell Kira concerning the emerald eyed brunet. Perhaps the exact is…the fact that Kira wasn't and had yet knowing about the very, very important thing about Teito's condition. A secret which Teito tried to hide it from the world, except for few people like Mikage and granted, he only knew it because of a merely accident and he didn't meant it, discovering the secret Teito was hiding with any cost. He hasn't warning nor tells the braided girl yet. And Kira is going to see the brunet, unknowing the very secret Teito is hiding from most of people. His face went incredibly paler from his supposed light tan skin; there was a blue hue on his face as well should Kira or Hokuto ever noticed, in which they don't. Usually when the emerald eyed cadet had finished the assigned reports, the brunet will always go to the bathroom to take a shower and…

He has forgotten it.

He does totally forget the brunet's hidden condition.

He was dead.

He had to stop and tell her before it was too late. He has to tell her immediately that she can just drop it on front of room and get out from there…!

"Oh, wait! Ki-gah, Ran, I have something to say―" The blonde almost slipped onto her real name due to his own panic.

Kira and the aquamarine haired instructor had yet realized this mistake, especially Kira herself. She was too eager and for worse, she had taken a stance which suspiciously designed for running. Of course Mikage became frantic when he saw this stance; it means his time was running out as well.

"Thank you for the direction, I have to go fast and deliver this…!"

"Wait Ran, Teito is―!" Out of frustration, Mikage unconsciously shouted as he desperately tried to stop her. Unfortunately, his attempt was futile, the girl didn't hear him as she took a position to dash.

"See you!" Within the second, the girl had sprinted away, leaving a trail of dust behind her and gaped Mikage.

A wind blew the blonde's hair harshly.

"…She's…gone." Mikage stared blankly at the exact spot where she had just stood a while ago.

For a girl, she's running quite fast and I haven't finished talking about Teito..., Mikage thought.

But the problem isn't over yet.

It has just been started much to Mikage's anxious.

_'If Teito is indeed do just like what I've thought and Kira meet…God, please safe this human child who is in deep tribulation. I hope there's nothing bad will happen today to us, not Teito, not me, not even Kira…'_

Mikage gulped nervously at the thought and more cold sweats fell from his forehead. He didn't want to know what kind of disaster will occur either by Kira or Teito. But from all factors, Kira was the most worrisome at the moment.

"Mister Celestine, are you going to stand in here all day?" The instructor asked rather flatly.

Mikage sighed heavily. "Ouh…, talking about duty…"

The blonde ate the rest of his ice cream hastily as he followed the man half heartedly. He didn't want to still have the ice cream once he gets there and doing his paperwork. Although he was quite calm, inside however Mikage was worrying a certain emerald eyed cadet and a braided brunette. He ignored the worry deep within his mind and keeping a positive thinking. Teito was known very carefully on doing the report, the brunet cadet was a conscientious type, the green eyes brunet will never allow a single bit of mistake ever present on the report. When Teito finished the report, there's no way the report will be delivered without a thorough check. If Mikage remembered correctly, the report Teito was doing currently was a difficult one. It will be taking quite time before it really finished and Teito must check it first. Last time the blonde checked, the report still has halfway to go. It will take at least another 2 hours before the report is complete, and Teito had just gone for good 15 minutes. So hopefully, the brunet still struggle with the report when Kira come in there and give those bandages. The lemon haired young man send a pray to God once more and for the last time, praying for the worst scenario will not happening.

…But today, his wish is not going to be fulfilled.

Too bad.

And poor for both Mikage and Kira.

Today was a bad luck for them.

* * *

A while later…

…

…

"Is this the room?" Kira stared curiously at the door before her.

It made from some kind of maple wood since it has light color but the braided girl wasn't too sure with the assumption. It has simple yet catching eyes carving style and the carving has darker color than the door. Kira stole a glance toward the tag names beside the door. The braided girl had to make sure and check that she was on the right place. It was written 'Mikage Celestine' and 'Teito Klein' in the paper. There was also a room number above their names. Just like Mikage had told her before, the room named as D405. She had been on the right place thankfully. And she glad she arrived rather quickly and safe never less.

Remembering herself what she was doing in here at the first place, Kira encouraged herself, she brought her hand onto the door and knocking it few times as she called the boy's name carefully. She didn't dare to call him out of loud, afraid that she would disturb other cadets who might in their own respective rooms around there.

"Teito? Are you in there…?"

There was no response from the inside. Kira confused more or less.

"I thought he said that he will be back earlier…" She mumbled thoughtfully.

She stood in front of the door for some moments. The pale blue eyed girl then took a decision to enter the room and drop the bandages. She didn't wish to disturb the shorter brunet's privacy. Besides it'll be weird if someone spotted her standing up like that before the cadet's room. She took a step closer to the door and grabbing the doorknob, twisting it until it clicked opened for her.

"Excuse me…" Kira greeted as she swung the door and entering the room.

And then fate decided to wreck some havoc on her…

* * *

Teito had just gone out from the bathroom with a towel. The emerald eyed cadet dried the wet body as the cadet took a glance toward the closed door. The shorter brunet raised an eyebrow. Teito was waiting for Mikage. He had promised to bring the thing the brunet had requested and strangely, the boy took quite longer than usual.

"...He hasn't coming yet." Teito frowned slightly. "I wonder what take him so long…"

Teito took out some clothes from the cupboard and placed them on top of the bed.

"Better wear the clothes now…" Teito has unwrapped the towel around the body and put it on the wet brown hair of the cadet.

That was when the doorknob suddenly turned, the door itself swung opened and a figure did enter the room, the door closed behind the figure.

**But the entered figure wasn't Mikage.**

"Excuse me…" The braided girl, Teito recognized her as Kira, entered and brought something in her hug. Kira stopped on her track when her pale blue eyes fixed on the emerald eyed cadet's naked body.

…

…

Kira blinked.

Teito blinked back.

Both of them stared widely at each other. None of them was moved from their place.

"…Ah." Teito was frozen like an ice sculpture.

The brunet didn't know what to do except stay still with towel about to wrap the brunet's body. While it was true that Teito had anticipated everything which may reveal the brunet's secret, Teito clearly wasn't anticipated about this situation. The emerald green eyed cadet was about to dry with the towel when she came inside, bringing some bandages ―must be from Mikage― , and…

Kira blinked slowly at the brunet before her, almost dropped the bandages she held in her hand. She wanted to make sure she didn't have hallucination. Teito sure had a slim body which could make any girl jealous, round and innocent eyes, Teito also had fair skin and fragile like appearance. In other words, Teito was almost like a girl…Until she spotted something odd on the brunet. Few things of oddness actually and it stunned the braided girl. Teito's body wasn't like a boy at all; it had an hourglass shape hidden by the towel, shoulders which too slim for a boy, pale skin which seemed too soft, arms and legs also seemingly too slim and fragile for a boy and most of all…

She spotted few parts of Teito's body which supposed only _woman_ has them. Almost immediately, Kira's face went terrified at the moment she found out about this oddness. Her mind was totally blank because her brain had just put two and two together…with result number of six or even eight, impossible without doubt as same as the brunet's _true_ gender before her. For Kirana Kartasasmita who has reading about 07-Ghost manga, this was a nasty and insane surprise to her. The braided girl wished she had a hallucination and wished it would be gone for the sake of her sanity. Unfortunately she wasn't having one and very much awake at this point. She had her eyes on the brunet's completely. Truthfully, she was in totally shock. Kira was speechless to say at least. Who couldn't when she had thought that Teito was a boy when in reality, Teito actually was…

**"You're a girl…?"** Kira questioned in strangle voice, she looked as if she wants to faint.

She was so screwed.

How could this happen to her…!?

Teito did a long, deep, and suffering sigh. He- _She_ face palmed with one hand while the other kept the towel intact. The brunet- I mean, the other _brunette_ knew she has an assignment for herself to give the braided girl some explanation and making her vow that she will not tell this to everyone and keep this as a secret. Teito did have a thought to knock her out and make her forget for s\what she had saw but Teito wasn't and wouldn't do that. First, Kira was a civilian and Teito wouldn't attack civilians, moreover innocents. Second, Kira was having amnesia, what if something bad happen when the emerald eyed cadet knocks her!? And last, Teito had no other choice but to tell the other brunette the whole truth. Kira had acknowledged her secret and the last thing Teito need was more people acknowledged her secret. This was going to be a long day for her and Mikage.

"Kira, I'm a girl. And I have my reason to dress like a boy." The emerald eyed girl explained exasperatedly.

"B-but…but w-why you…" Kira stuttered very badly, her mind was as blank as the white paper due to the shock which had yet lessened.

Teito, a girl!? When and how did it happen…!?

"%Ö#Δ¥ #&*!# å^Ǚ…?!"

Kira finally gave up and she was making these incoherent noises, her whole body shook violently, and her pale blue eyes flashed in frustrate and disbelief, her arms were squishing the bandages. This is too much, this is too much…! She had an urge of wanting to strangle…someone, something, just anything! This new revelation and fact and development was too much for her, what else will happen at the future if the main character gender was already different from the original story, a freaking girl instead of a boy…?! Well, shut, she was very much glad because it would be meant she didn't have to see some malexmale relationships – Oh wait, actually the 07-Ghost itself didn't have any indication of yaoi genre. A relation that's deeper than just partners? Check and that's acceptable. Any indication of intimate malexmale pairings? None. Since it was a shounen manga, deep relationship between male characters were quite normal, Teito and Mikage was a good example for that. It was the rabid _fangirls_ who did the yaoi pairings on fanfiction! And especially Asti, thanks to her and her love for yaoi anime, the pale blue eyed girl now deteste yaoi from within her heart…! Not that she hated them, it was their own choice to pair these characters and she had no problem at all but how he hated it when they did the pairings with some intimate scenes!

Teito was scanning the girl before her with careful sympathetically. Approached the distraught Kira, she placed her hand on the braided girl shoulder as gentle as possible, snapped back Kira from whatever she mused over. A pair of emerald eyes stared straightly at the pair of eyes with pale blue color. Teito squeezed Kira shoulder a bit in order to calm the said girl. It did work as Kira calmed down and stopped making all those odd words. Yet her stance hadn't fully relaxed yet, meaning she didn't take this very well. Teito wasn't too surprised with this event; she had the similar experience with Mikage in past. Mikage also had the same reaction, if not similar reaction when he found out her true gender for the first time.

"I have certain reason to façade as a boy. I will explain it more far to you later but first, let me dress and have those bandages, okay?"

"Ah…That's fine." Kira handed the bandages hurriedly; she seemed uncomfortable and shifted few times. "I guess I have to wait here…" She mumbled to herself.

"You don't have to worry, I won't be long." Teito reassured the braided girl. She accepted the bandages and bring them closer to her.

"Right…" Kira still dazed off. "I think you should hurry, who knows when someone feel the need to enter this room."

Teito had her forehead wrinkled because of puzzlement but she did follow the girl's suggestion. The brunette in disguise didn't want more problems coming to her. She took her cadet clothes and along with the bandages she received. With that, the emerald eyed cadet was going back to the bathroom.

"I'll be going now."

Teito hurriedly entered the bathroom and locked the door, leaving the still stunned braided brunette on her own. She couldn't move from her spot for a moment as her pale blue eyes glued to the bathroom's door. Kira had the hard time to process the recent event happened until just now.

Teito?

A girl?

Not a boy just like the manga's plot? So instead a prince, Teito was actually a _princess_ of Raggs? Kira shivered fearfully at the odd thought; she wasn't too concern at the fact how Teito gender could ever changed in this verse of world, well that also concern her but what had concern her most was what will happen to the shorter brunet- I mean brunette afterward. If Teito was a girl, what would happen to the emerald eyed cadet should Ayanami a.k.a Verloren find out―?! Then what would happen to the shorter brunet, er, I mean brunette for the next? He will wanting Teito more than a puppet. He wills not only targeting the member of the fallen Raggs but there's a possibility that Teito held Eve's soul since both have huge similarities and something in common. Moreover, Teito's gender already different at the beginning, it would certainly give even greater impact and effects on the story itself. It will change the relationships between Teito and the other characters like Frau, Castor, and Labrador, no matter how small it was. The story even wasn't same with the manga anymore. It will be totally a chaotic madness―!

What Kira has supposed to do in this…!?

Kira gulped nervously. She couldn't help but to wonder…

"What is going to happen to me …?"

* * *

"…"

"…"

The two of them were facing each other and eyed their opponent with the same intensity of unreadable emotion within their eyes. One stared sternly while the other stared frowningly. Teito sat at the studying chair while Kira at the side of the bed. They had been like that for past few minutes, either was willing to talk at first. That was until Kira broke the tensioned silence. She couldn't take the silence anymore. Screw her uneasiness, now her curiosity got her better.

"…So?" Kira began, eyes still fixed on Teito's emerald eyes.

"…So?" Teito parroted. The now revealed brunette noted the girl had lost her uneasiness rather quickly. The shorter brunette wondered how the braided girl managed it.

"What's the main reason you're going facade as a boy?" Kira wasn't hesitating anymore to shot her question. Her tone was soft yet demanded an answer, now.

"It's…quite complicated to explain." Teito replied unsurely.

"You can summarize it." Kira suggested.

Teito inhale a deep breath and began her story. "It's around 10 years ago, someone from military found me at the field of snow. It was winter at that time." Her beautiful shade of emerald green eyes darkened from the overshadowing sadness deep within. "Before that, I can't recall anything about my past."

Kira face was blank. Hold on. From the manga, she did acknowledge the fact that Teito…

"So you're…"

"I've also lost my memory somehow. By the time he found me, he decided to take me into the military as a sklave. A sklave is a slave with only purpose to fight and battle. I'm also killing criminals as my job. I've been a sklave for few years before I enter this academy by the chairman's recommendation."

Despite the fact Kira knew about how Teito became a sklave, while it was indeed heartbreaking and sad, the braided girl found the story itself quite disturbing. As if something didn't seem right at all. Well, she knew Teito was taken because h-she had the Eye of Michael on…her ―…Blargh. Who _had_ the idea to gender bend Teito?― possession but the taller brunette suspect there was something else in there. That was why she frowned on her seat.

"Hold on. Why did he was taken you as this sklave…?"

"I don't know the details for sure but it seems I'm happened to came from Raggs' Kingdom direction." Teito exhaled deeply, her mind replayed the time when the man took her and made her a sklave after. It wasn't a happy memory as far as she could remember. "There was a battle between Barsburg and Raggs at that time and many Raggs citizens were run from the military, it seems I'm one of them. To be short, not long after I founded, I'm marked as sklave."

"It's…wrong." At the blank stare she received from Teito, Kira added more. "To make fellow human become sklave, I mean…aren't we human are the same? We have souls and emotions after all."

Teito was staring at the braided girl with unreadable expression.

"…You're a weird girl." Teito told the taller brunette with soft voice. "You're the first who state its wrong in front of me, besides Mikage. He once told me the same lining too."

"He's a very kind person. You're lucky to have him as friend." Kira concluded.

Teito's smile went widened and more sincere than before. "I know. That's why I'm grateful I can become his friend." The shorter brunette replied fondly. "After I become sklave, I was brought to military and then taught to fighting since I can use Zaiphon."

Kira had also known about the Zaiphon enough from the manga and the wiki for this story but she tried to make as if she never heard about it. Civilian supposed to not know Zaiphon very well, even clueless about the energy. Kira just had to play along, besides she didn't want her cover to be blown up. The taller brunette was pretending to be amnesiac, remember? So she blinked once in peeking curiosity.

"Zaiphon?" Kira repeated. "Earlier today, Mikage had mentioned how he and you have to use Zaiphon on your final test. He was about to explain it to me when he called by this teacher named Hokuto. I've been wondering, what exactly Zaiphon is…?"

Teito hummed thoughtfully. "I can't give a well explanation to you, but I'll try my best to elaborate it for you as simple as I can." The green eyed cadet promised. "For a starter, Zaiphon is a spiritual force, or you could say the life energy in which can be converse into energy. It can be found in all living creatures, that's including human. However, not everyone has this ability, it's said only the gifted can use the ability to control this life energy. Also, not everyone can control Zaiphon since little. Or so they said."

"Can you show me the example? That's if you want to, I will not force you. I'm curious." Kira added a bit hurriedly at the last part.

Teito shook her head. "It's okay. I guess by showing you a small example it will give you a good depiction."

Teito lifted her right hand across her face and concentrated fully on her opened palm. Kira was watching in fascination at the opening palm. Then, a line of complicated sentence with foreign alphabet, almost rune like alphabets was appearing around Teito's palm, dancing and circling weightlessly. It colored in black with light colored cerulean in every edge of the foreign alphabets. Kira couldn't help but awed at the ability. This is the first time she saw the real Zaiphon with her own eyes, experiencing by herself was leaving a deep impression in the braided girl's memory. A few sconds later, and Teito closed her palm, thus diminishing the Zaiphon along with the closing gesture.

"Wow." Kira said after a long pause. Her pale blue eyed glimmered in wonder and admiration. "It's more beautiful than I've imagined."

"Really? You think so…?" Teito looked embarrass a bit. "Because I don't think it's beautiful. It's quite common to see them in this academy. Besides I'm not skilled in Zaiphon. There are many who are far skilled than me." Just like that amethyst eyed man back there when she and Mikage in their final test.

"Nonsense. You're obviously talented!" Kira quickly disagreed. "Isn't that means you're great since you can control Zaiphon?"

Teito mood suddenly darkened. She averted her gaze away from the pale blue eyed girl. "...I don't think that I'm great for controlling Zaiphon…"

Kira was dropping her smile and actually resisted the urge to frown. The emerald eyed cadet must be reminded about hi-her status as ex-sklave and how h-she regarded as a low by other cadets.

"…Teito?" Kira called the other brunette carefully thus snapped Teito from whatever she preoccupied with. They stare at each other for a while before Teito realized what she had been done; she had rudely staring at Kira unconsciously and she hurriedly cough few times to hide her embarrassment.

"Anyway, while I can use Zaiphon, I'm a girl and I can't enter the Military Academy where all the cadets are boys. They never have a woman cadet before, I have to hide my gender as a girl and going façade as a boy, even after I'm became a cadet. So…" Teito mentioned at herself. "Here I am."

The pale blue eyed girl placed her hand under her chin and hummed in acknowledgment. Upon seeing thoughtful expression on the taller brunette's face, Teito was tilted her head slightly in questioning manner and polite interest. The emerald eyed brunette noted that the other brunette was something in her mind and from her face, it was painfully obvious the braided girl intrigued about…well, something.

"Is there question you want to ask to me?"

Kira then casted Teito a long and odd looking stare. It was as if she was thinking about something disturbing. Teito then went uneasy. Why she was had a sixth sense that she wasn't going to be able to answer the question easily…?

"Yes, just one. Is it tough to disguise as a boy?"

…

…

Teito was surprised none less. Her green eyes were widened slightly and unseeing. From all questions she could ask, Kira chose to ask that one? Teito then snapped mentally. Of course she would've asking, it's not a common situation where a girl like her went as far as disguise as a boy, hiding her true gender, entering a boys academy, and moreover pretending like one. Ever since she stayed in here, her appearance had fooled most of the people. She had been successfully fooled Kira too, even if the taller brunette had finally found out about Teito's true gender in the end by an accident. Should the accident never occurred at the first place, perhaps the taller brunette would've continue to mistook Teito as a boy.

"No, actually it was easier than I've thought and anticipated before. Except Mikage and few others, nobody knows that I'm a girl."

"Easier, huh?" Kira mumbled intriguingly. "Do you have any difficulties as you're disguised as a boy?"

"…" Teito wasn't answering her but Kira caught the deep blush on the emerald eyed girl. …Wait. Blush? Suddenly a discomfort feeling increased within the braided brunette rapidly and lighter colored blush dusted both her cheeks.

"…Err, don't tell me you had your difficult when you…"

"In fact, I did." Teito blushed deeper, bored her eyes onto the floor beneath her feet as if found staring the cold floor was more interesting rather than staring at Kira. "The first time I had my period, I'm pretty much clueless on what to do. It's the most embarrassing moment I have while façade. I'm afraid someone would find out my true identity when I was having that…period."

And Teito's fear wasn't without nonsense reason, when a girl was in her period there was a time where she had to go to the bathroom more often and to change you -know -what. She had to be clever enough to discard them somewhere else other than dormitory trashcan. Imagine if a cleaner went suspicious once he found there were a lot of sanitary napkins on one of the cadet room's trashcans while the dormitory supposed only for boys. And from there, he or she would want to know why those things were in there at the first place and then try to find out who was the girl on disguise. Even the moron would be able to assuming there was a girl hiding as a boy between those cadets.

Kira was sympathized the green eyed brunette. "So how did you solve this problem?"

"I was fortunate I had a caretaker back there before I'm entered the academy and she taught me most of the basic things I need and must know as a girl..." The emerald eyed girl barely above the whisper. "After I become a cadet, I must do my best to keep my false identity intact while I'm filling my needs as a girl. If it's not because of her help, probably I would keep restless not as secure as now."

"Good to hear it to say at least." Kira commented wryly.

"Kira, please promise me you'll keep this from everyone. I don't want my secret to be revealed and I don't want more people know about this. Can you do that…?" Teito pleaded.

"…Okay. I don't mind at all." Kira nodded after a brief pause. Her stance now more relaxed than ever. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl in this place."

"So am I." Teito responded softly. "You have no idea how worry I was for being the only girl in this academy, aside from the nurse and the office ladies. I'm afraid someone other than Mikage suddenly barged in and find out my gender."

"Hey, you're not the only girl anymore. You have me now."

It was at that moment the automatic door opening and a familiar lemon blonde entered. Mikage had this tired smile stretched across his face and holding carefully on his grip, there was a box of ice cream –must be from the ice cream stale they visited this afternoon- for Teito. He really bought it for Teito, Kira noted mentally. The blonde truly care for the green eyed cadet as his best friend.

"Hey Teito, Kira-kira! Sorry to keep you waiting this long and guess what, I bought the ice cream for you! Man, the duty was like a he…ll…" Mikage soon found himself got stare by annoyed looking Teito and wide eyed Kira. He blinked his eyes few times in dumbfounded manner.

"Err…" He began hesitantly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Mikage…" Teito pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh God, the amber eyed blonde really needs to pick his timing at the right moment. Somehow Mikage was always arriving at the wrong time and wrong place.

Mikage did a clueless blink. "What?"

"She saw me…"

The blonde's reaction was almost immediately. Mikage was having that blank expression before he took the news completely. A second later, his amber eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"What…!?" Mikage narrowed his right eye in disbelief.

"She saw me." Teito repeated flatly. "And now she knew I'm a girl."

Oh no, Mikage thought at the time. Despite his worry for Teito's gender got discovered, Mikage himself wasn't too sure if a chance like that could ever occur, I mean, Teito could still doing her reports or doing something else aside from taking bath in case Kira did come to their room.

But now…

He can feel his strength is starting failed him and almost went limp at the process. He couldn't believe it. The blonde didn't want to believe that his intuition had been correct and yet it still happened. Therefore he cursed himself for shrugged it away and prioritized his paperwork. He wished how he should tell the pale blue eyed brunette sooner. Technically, it was a purely accident thus Mikage had nothing to do with this. However since he's Teito's friend and he knew her secret, he should has protecting her secret. He shouldn't let Kira entered their room. It should be himself who did it. It was too late however. It really did happen; Kira indeed entered the room and found Teito's true gender right away.

Kira flinched slightly when Mikage spun his head at her direction. He seemed shock with this and the braided brunette felt very guilty.

"You…did…?" He asked in very slow manner.

"It was an accident." Kira said apologetically. "I promise I'll tell not anyone though, please believe me."

Mikage did a few blinks before he scratched his head jittery. "Geez, to think this will happen very soon…"

"You shouldn't let her come here and hand over the bandages. This is cadet's dormitory and she isn't supposed to come here by herself." Teito told him flatly. "What if other cadets saw her and do something unappreciated to her?"

"Sorry, I was called by an instructor and I will take a long time before II asked her to bring them to our room. I was about to told her about you but she had taken off already, she's a one fast runner." Mikage apologized in uneasy manner.

When Teito broke her stare and glancing at the braided girl across her, Kira was overwhelming by guilt. She really wished she was waiting Mikage finished his explanation. Now since it was too late to regret the past and she had known Teito's biggest secret, she had to show Mikage her intention to keep her promise between Teito and herself. The pale blue eyed girl had to be truthful in this one.

"I'll not tell anyone about Teito's true gender, I promise." Kira flinched when Mikage had his amber eyes staring with the gaze of a soldier at her. It was as if he was inspecting her whole being, making sure she wasn't a threat to his beloved friend and it had made her slightly uneasy.

However it quickly broke away when Mikage hard stare softened.

"I believe you, Kira. You can have my words." Mikage said, surprised the braided girl. He then allowed a warm smile existed on his lips. "You don't seem to lie on us. I can see it from your eyes."

"…Eh?" In which many question marks appeared above Kira's head.

"My father said a person's eyes can tell you everything. You have such clear and beautiful eyes, a people who always lie don't have such eyes." Mikage explained.

Kira slightly flushed. This was the first time someone -a boy above that- ever told her that her eyes were beautiful.

"I never thought you're an observing type person…"

Mikage chuckled in amusement at her dubious face. "Well, not everyone will observe deeper their opponent. I'm happened to pay attention at you."

"Oh…" Kira could only nod as response. He was actually a good observer if he became one.

"Anyway, are you have receive the bandages already?" Mikage turned back to his friend.

"Yes, I have them with me." Teito replied. But she had this annoyed look on her petite frame. "Just make sure it's you who bring them by yourself next time. No offense with you, Kira however it has been already bad enough when I saw Kira brought them to our room and saw me only with a towel. Can you imagine if it was other people than her…?"

Mikage quickly apologized with regretful tone. "I'm so sorry. I will not do that again, I promise."

Teito huffed exasperatedly. She couldn't really blame her only friend, could she?

"Let's hope you're keeping your promise as you've said."

"Hey, it's not that bad, is it…!?" Mikage protested.

"Why would you need those bandages?" Kira asked in curiosity.

"I need them to bind and hide my breasts. I'm disguising, remember?" Teito replied and slightly snorted in sullenly manner. "And it's getting harder since I'm still growing, my body become taller and bigger than before and my breasts also…you know," Teito coughed uneasily as both Mikage and Kira blushed madly. "I have to bind them even tighter, not to mention it is hurt me. I still can bear the pain but I don't know until how long I can keep façade like this…"

Oh, that's right. Teito actually was disguising herself as a boy, Kira almost forgot that. And the green eyed brunette can't hide her true gender like this, not when she's in growth. With her current size body, Teito still can disguised herself as a boy for next 2 or 3 years…but after that?

"I see…"

Mikage caught the clock sign near Teito's bed. He blinked few times when he saw what time it was.

"Look at the time! It's already evening!" The blonde stated loudly. "I guess it's the time for you to back to the infirmary."

The braided girl blinked dumfounded.

"Huh?"

Kira glanced at the clock ticking above the table; it showed 05:15 PM. Kira frowned deeply at the clock.

"Since when…?" The pale blue eyed brunette mouthed.

Mikage was responding her question by smirked naughtily. "Time's sure flowing fast, Kira-kira～..."

The braided girl snapped her head from the clock and Mikage's amusement deepened greatly since she was staring him with a funny face mixed between incredulity and annoy.

"Don't call me that ridiculous name…!" She yelled.

Mikage merely ignored the braided girl's protest while he chatted further. It was unknown whether he did it unintentionally or not. Although from the lemon blonde's nature, it was a big possibility Mikage not focused on her protest.

"The doctor said you have to return at 05:30, let me accompany you. No offense but Teito has a point this time, getting back with me is safer rather than you go alone. Most of cadets have returning to the dorms and since you're a girl..."

"I'm completely fine with the idea. How is about Teito?"

"I have to stay here. I need to change my bindings." Teito lifted up one of the bandages. "I'm always changing them if it's possible, sometimes along with my sanitary bags. I can't buy them frequently; it will raise suspicion since I'm known as a male, so it's always Mikage who is getting them for me."

At this mark, Mikage smiled sheepishly. "I have younger sister, so I can use the excuse to buy those. Though, I must admit it's quite embarrassing for a boy like me to buy…you know."

"Ah." So that's why Teito had asked for the bandages to the blonde. One more mystery solved. Her muse broke away when Mikage extended his hand to her.

At the time Kira's pale blue eyes meet Mikage's amber eyes, he gave an encouraging smile.

"Come on Kira-kira. Let's go." He sing sang in teasing tone.

Kira's mood sobered at instant as she rolled her eyes tiredly. It seems the tall blonde was having fun with her 'new' nickname. In which Kira was wishing; can the blonde just drop the nickname already…?

"I've told you don't call me that." The braided girl was standing up and smiled at the short haired girl. "See you later, Teito. And thank you for showed me around."

Teito's lips curved a bit and Kira had to do double blinks. Did she just smiling at her, the supposed amnesiac stranger who was appearing from nowhere…?

"You're welcome. Get well soon." Teito responded.

Kira's mood somehow brightened out of sudden at the emerald eyed girl's response, her lips also curved a bit. Strange, until a while ago she was still having that upset feeling. It had lessened however she found her situation was completely absurd. It was completely…impossible, not even better whenever she thought about her family and her best friends at the place far within her reach. But when Teito smiled at her and hoped her to get well, she felt cheered up a lot. She wondered why her emotion could shifted rather easily,

Kira nodded cheerfully and waved her hand. "I will."

Mikage then took her out from their room. They then walked together toward the infirmary. The remaining orange color of sunset flashed from the windows of another side in hall. She take a glance at the darkened sky fondly, it was quite a beautiful sight. She never saw it this clear; she lived in the metropolis where tall buildings obstructing the sky so she could never saw either sunrise or sunset while she was inside the enormous city. A cough startled her and had her attention at Mikage who looked at her. He rubbed the back of his head rather in uneasy gesture; his eyes glanced at another direction. They were filling with guiltiness.

"I'm sorry, Kira-kira. I didn't mean to make you troubling with…" He had been trying to search the exact words to describe his guiltiness.

Kira sighed distressingly at her freshly nickname. She decided to ignore it for once and patted the blonde's shoulder friendly. "It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. It's not your fault, and Mikage? Can you just drop the nickname, please?"

"Aww, but it's fitting your image very well and…"

Frown adorned her face at this rather odd mark. Soon, Kira watched blankly as the blonde elaborated his various reasons to call her with that stupid nickname. In which she couldn't help but to think…

_'…Bagian mananya yang pas ama image gue…?'_3.) Kira thought incredulously. _'Emangnya vampire berkilauan dari Twilight?'_4.)

Kira began to paling and shuddered violently at the thought. She didn't hate the series; in fact she like the original idea and like the way the author described things in the books. And yet she found the idea of glittering vampires was wrong to her somehow… It sounded like Mary Sue and Gary Stu stuff to her. Masya Allah, she didn't want herself to be glittering figure, it was freakin' weird! She was a human to begin at, and how she supposed to be similar with Edward Cullen when she possess no super strength and completely human?

"Mikage, trust me, I'm very fine if you call me Kira and that's final."

"But don't you think that the nickname is cute…" At the death glare Kira casted upon him, Mikage quickly changed the subject in fear before she decides to throttle him for good. "Never mind, just forget it. I'll call you Kira, okay?"

"Okay." The braided girl huffed satisfyingly.

Mikage gulped nervously as the lemon haired blonde took a step back unconsciously. Call him nuts but he could've sworn the braided girl strikingly and frighteningly similar with his certain friend in a way. Teito also refused to called by '-chan' suffix behind her name. The brunette cadet also and always sent him that death glare of her whenever he was daring to call her 'Teito-chan'.

"Mikage, about the question you asked earlier," Kira began. "It's not your fault entirely; we've just got a wrong timing in here. You don't have to blame yourself."

Mikage smiled ruefully at her statement. "Thanks. That's mean a lot to me. So how's your opinion about her?"

Kira hummed questioningly. "Hm?"

"I'm asking about Teito. How's your opinion?"

"…She's kind to me, very if I might add, although she's quiet." Kira concluded.

"She is!" Mikage beamed. "Even Teito has that cold façade; she's a very kind girl at behind. And she's actually sweet. I bet you'll even love to befriend with her, trust me!"

"I think…" Kira lips curved into a wide smile. "I will love too…"

* * *

…

_CRING!_

_Where…_

…

_CRING!_

_Am I?_

_CRING!_

_The first thing Teito noticed was she heard a sound of jingle. It echoed clearly through the air and from its echo it sounded coming from far, far away from here and yet at the same time it sounded so close. It was white around her as her emerald green eyes stared the fallen, gentle snow. Her eyes watched them as they were dancing gently on the cold air; fell from the heaven with slow motion onto the earth before they covered it with the color of pure white. The color of purity and innocence. Teito noticed how she was in her child form. She was wearing white clothes and robe with black linings. Teito then noticed how she was standing in a huge place which not completely empty. A church like building stood majestically before her, tall and proud and emitting holiness…or was it a castle perhaps? The building is too fancy and too big for a church standard. However, the green eyed brunette didn't take further difference between them because she caught a glimpse of a person's figure stood only a meter away from her. And now she was having her focus completely toward this man. _

_He was a handsome man around thirties, it was hard to tell how his age actually was since he had a youthful appearance, with shade of brown hair just slightly darker than hers; he also has a pair of brown eyes. Almost most of his clothes colored in white, with mix variation of yellow and a bit of black colors. His figure was tall, taller than her to the point the brunette cadet had to lifted her head so she can looking onto this man's face and yet despite his height, the man didn't scare the green eyed brunette. If anything, his presence was…comforting in a way, very comforting in fact. The man's lips then curved onto a gentle and warm smile, his chocolate colored eyes were staring with unusual fondness on Teito. Teito didn't even feel threatened by that stare casted by the supposed stranger. The strange thing is, the girl felt that she knew this man from somewhere before…_

_"I'm sorry, Teito…" The man began in soft, lining with forlorn tone with that deep voice of his. "For not being by your side all this time."_

_This dream again…_

_"Someday, the time will come when you will understand your true mission." He continued. The golden necklace with a red gem he wore rattling slightly. However Teito can pick the sound the necklace was letting and the jingle sound she heard earlier was different. It wasn't the main point at the moment. _

_What caught her stunned was the thing the brown eyed man had just said a while ago._

_Teito still frozen on where she was standing at. Her emerald eyes fixed and weren't moving away from the man's tall figure. She couldn't open her mouth as she heard those odd words coming from the tall man. She couldn't understand it, this dream. The brown haired man in white robe always said the same thing every time they meet within the dreams. It always like this, for once, her curiosity got the better side of her. Her mind always repeated the same questions again and again._

_Why are you saying this to me? Who are you?_

_"When the time comes, I will definitely…" The man turned back his body from her and started to walking away. When the man moved away, Teito finally snapped in time and took the initiative to run after the man._

_"Wait…" Teito raised her hand and ran toward the man, trying to after the white robed man. "Wait! Where are you―!"_

_SMACK! WHAAAM!_

_The brunette slipped on something slippery beneath her feet and automatically fell flat on her stomach. Holding a small moan, Teito tried to get up from the cold snow when she was seeing a red color on the snow covered ground._

_"―?!" Caught in her shock, the green eyed brunette took a quick scan around her. There was red liquid pooled in almost everywhere. They flowed like a river and surrounding her small form as the man going further and further._

_What…is this?_

_CRING!_

_…This is…_

_CRING!_

…_Red._

_Red liquid filled both of her hand. _

_It didn't take a genius to guess what that liquid was._

_But the oddness didn't stop there._

_"Teito." _

_CRING!_

_A soft sounding voice suddenly called her from nowhere. There it was again. The same jingle voice echoed and accompanying the voice. This time it got stronger than before, the echoes. Teito jumped slightly at the new voice and darted her head, searching and expecting for a person who can be next to her but found none except Teito herself. Teito began to felt perturbed for the unknown voice. The whole dream was she was growing familiar since she had it for the first time. But the soft and stern voice was new thing._

…_Who?_

_Her confusion didn't last long though._

_"Teito." The soft yet stern voice called her name once again. _

_It wasn't long before the green eyed brunette saw something. A shadowed form then entered her sight, walking steadily toward her before the person stopped just before her. Teito lifted her head, trying to see the newcomer before her but the bright light from behind was making some of the person's parts difficult to seeing. The fallen snow didn't help her either. It rained heavier than before and at the same time the air grew colder in that white and barren land. Weird, the green eyed brunette didn't hear any footsteps coming toward her. Teito also didn't notice the person is coming near her. Is the form before her is actually a spirit? Teito had to narrow her eyes in order to see who the new person is. But the newcomer's face remained hidden under the shade of shadow although the now- stuck- in- her- child- form- brunette can tell the new person before her was a female and she was at least taller than her and as young as her, judged from her voice._

…_But Teito can see that the mysterious girl have a pair of _familiar_ shade of pale blue eyes._

_"…Who?" Teito whispered disbelievingly, her emerald eyes fixed toward the high tailed girl._

_Impossible._

_Teito only knew one person who has that shade color of eyes._

_But it was impossible._

_The said person shouldn't appear within her dream._

_Kira was just a normal civilian after all._

…

…

_**But the girl before her just looked exactly like her.**_

_CRING!_

_CRING!_

_The mysterious girl wore some kind of clothes which designed more like for a battle purpose, colored in black from head to toe with a bit coloring of bright blue, it somewhat stylish and fitting. She wore a high tail hair for her long hair, stood tall and confident like a soldier. The high tailed brunette had her pale eyes fixed on the still stunned, emerald eyed cadet. Both of her hands balled onto fists and clenched tightly. Her stance stiffened and every muscle on her body tensed. At last but not the least, there was a glint of steel inside her ice colored eyes. In which it served only more confusion to Teito who still stared back at the braided brunette. Was a normal civilian supposed to have such hard stare? It more like soldier thing than a normal girl like Kira if it was indeed her. The jingling sounds became louder and louder as the high tailed brunette finally bent down and kneeled so they can stare to one another mutually and comfortably. Kira looks like person had a look as if she wants to say something to Teito but the jingle sounds hampered the green eyed brunette's hearing. They resonated repeatedly and now there were at least hundreds of jingles echoed around them many more than before. Their sounds were starting to make dizzy poor Teito. She had to ignore the whole noises and focused all of her attention at the kneeling Kira looks like. It hadn't been easy since those noises almost deafen the short haired brunette._

_CRING! CRING!_

_CRING! CRING! CRING!_

_"Teito, you have to wake up." The taller brunette told her, there was an urgent tone beneath her soft voice. _

_Teito noticed how tense and concerned looking she was. She began to worry regardless what actually had happened with the pale blue eyed girl and what made her urgent like that. She never saw her looked so tensed and alarmed. Teito sensed the taller brunette wasn't finish yet. Her guess was proven right as the braided girl before her continued further, still with that urgent tone of her. This time Kira looked alike person was seemingly anxious and concerned about something. Teito now worried for the high tailed girl but what made her even more worried her was the disturbing thing she said next. _

_"Something's going to happen and you have to wake up now." Shade of pale blue eyes clashed with shade of emerald colored eyes._

_And that's when everything went bright out of sudden. Before Teito can ask what she means, a very loud jingle sound echoed within her ears. The loud jingle was the last sound she heard…_

_**CRING!**_

…_Before her gaze blackened into nothing._

_And then the darkness claimed over her conscious._

* * *

_BADUMP!_

"!"

Emerald green eyes snapped open and widely before the owner straightened from her bed abruptly, her breaths ragged and slightly harsh from the aftershock she had. Her stunning green colored eyes were staring so wide and she had her hand clutched onto her pajama. Her heart beats sounded so loud in her ears. It was beating erratically and so fast. It took a while for her breaths to stabilize again and went back to normal. It took another moment for her tensioned muscles now to be relaxed although there was a bit of tense due from the shock still remaining with her. Overall, her condition went back normal. However her mind obviously does in the middle of thinking about something which now very disturbed her.

"…"

Teito blinked a few times, still frowned at the dream she had a while ago.

"…What was that just now…?" Teito asked to no one but herself.

She didn't understand.

The dream she had just now…

It almost like the previous dreams she had.

The man with a soft smile that she was began to familiar with.

The barren land with huge church looks like building and fallen snow in everywhere.

The flow river like of red when she tried to follow the walked man, away from her.

The jingle sounds kept echoed thoroughly her dream.

…Except for the last part where a girl with Kira's face somehow managed to exist inside her dream in there and telling her to wake up immediately. It was peculiar and it was the first time for Teito to have a dream like that. Just who is that man exactly? Teito doesn't know the white clad man but deep within her heart, the short haired brunette felt as if she recognized him since he felt so familiar for some reason. And the man seemed to know her as well. What did he meant by her mission? What is this mission he's keep talking again and again? He made it sounded like she had an important thing to do rather than staying in the academy. Why was Kira inside her dream? She was a stranger to the short haired brunette not to mention a civilian above that. So how the heck she appeared and warned her to wake up? Wake up from what? Is this has a connection with the man talked about? And the most important question had yet to be answered…

Is this has something to do with her long forgotten memory?

Just who is she actually?

Getting no answer for her question, the green eyed girl sighed and decided to think about these later. The green eyed cadet was slowly stretching her body and took a glance at the window. There was a faint snore coming from below her bed, meaning her blond haired friend still in deep slumber and perhaps having a nice dream.

_'It's morning already.'_ Teito marked. It was a beautiful early morning since from the window, the greed eyed brunette saw the sun peaked from the horizon outside there.

She could the see the gradation color of pink, yellow, orange, and red on the sky. Despite they were in the end of summer, the dawn still come as fast as ever. Teito realized that it's been a while since the last time she watched the dawn from her room's window. She quite busy with her duties and reports lately so she didn't has a chance to watch the dawn coming. Unknown to most people except Mikage, the short haired brunette like to see the dawn coming and watch it in quiet from the moment when the sun making its appearance in the end of night until the sun completely appear and out from horizon. The sign always bring calm and peace to her and became one from her few sources of happiness. Teito watched the dawn from her bed, admiring its beauty and elegant majestic before she remembered something.

_'…Ah, if I'm not wrong, isn't there's something I have to do today since I had been so busy yesterday?'_ Teito pondered curiously.

A while later after the short haired brunette tried to remember what is the thing she's suppose to do today, she finally remembered what she must do today since. It was a duty she forgot to finish from yesterday. A report concerned her data for her teacher as soon as possible. Teito had actually been intended to do it after a dinner. And to make it worse, the brunette forgot it completely. The brunette was having her shoulders slumped weakly before she moaned softly and putting both of her hands onto her face in growing frustration. She didn't want to wake Mikage only because she was making noises; the still sleeping blonde deserved a good rest from yesterday's big event.

"...Great. Just great. How did I'm not remember it?" Teito cursed slightly under her breath.

The emerald eyed brunette muttered and cursed her rotten luck for her mistake long enough before she force herself got up from her bed and doing her morning ritual immediately.

A half an hour later, the emerald eyed cadet was jogging through the empty and cold hall. Her phase was in hurry. On her grip, a manila folder tucked firmly so it will not fall from her grasp while she was in run.

The brunette in disguise had been scowled lowly in annoyance for past few minutes. She couldn't believe it. How could she completely forget that she has a report to give to her teacher when she supposed to give it _yesterday_? This is very ridiculous, she wasn't supposed to be forget for a thing like this. She never felt this pissed off, mostly it was a pissed off feeling toward her own stupidity. It was a simple mistake actually she made in there. And yet it can cause…quite problems should she not hand it as soon as possible since it was an important report. And her position as the best student wasn't helping either. The short haired brunette could get a not so good impression from the teacher as well. As a best student, she will not allowed to make such mistake, just like at the time when she in exam yesterday. So much responsibility for the brunette cadet has to do as a good student. Sometimes, there's a time when Teito almost couldn't take it anymore, doing all these duties. In which why she is very grateful to has Mikage on her side as friend.

_'I can't believe I forgot to hand my report to Shigure-sensei…'_ Teito increased her phase steadily, now half running to her destination.

It was when she approached one room with slightly opened door, a voice had caught her attention.

"Teito Klein from A group…he does possess magnificent talents."

The brunette cadet stunned upon hearing this.

_'…? Eh?'_ Teito blinked few times in confusion, she stopped dead on her track.

Just now…

_'Someone's talking about me?'_ She thought confusedly.

Did she hear it right? Or do they talking other people actually?

The gears inside Teito's mind were turning quickly and processed this.

...No, it's impossible. It's a possibility and yet it's pretty much impossible. It has to be her. There was no other person around here with the name of Teito Klein except herself. Besides, she also came from A's group within that exam yesterday. And they were talking about her abilities. Curiosity took its tool on her since the green eyed brunette has forgotten her original objection. Instead, the brunette began to walking again, this time she slowed her phase to the point she was stepping as carefully and as silently as she could. She considered as the best student not for nothing obviously. The distance between the opened door and her shortened and the more she was getting closer the more voices were coming from behind the door.

"If he's keep up like this, he'll surely be made a cadet of 'The Eye of Michael'."

Teito frowned deeper than before. The more she listened, the more confused she was. The Eye of Michael? What's that…? And furthermore…

_'…Cadet? What are they talking about?'_ Summoning her courage, Teito peeked ever slightly into inside. There were quite numbers of people inside the room. Teachers and officers, old and young, unsurprisingly there was Shigure Sensei among them, and surprisingly, several officers from military in present as well. Most of them were looking quite old to be a grandfather and seemingly had equal high ranks.

"But what of that stone disappeared during our battle with the enemy country, Raggs?" Another voice, this one was an old man, asked.

"Raphael is still reacting. The stone must be around, even now." Another voice, this time a man chimed pointedly.

"But autopsies were performed on all of Raggs's royalty and the stone wasn't there. We may have overlooked a blood relative of theirs." A familiar voice interjected.

Upon hearing the voice, Teito found herself being frozen on where she was standing and hide from the view. She knew that voice. She was recognizing the cold voice. In fact, she had only heard that deep and expressionless, almost flat sounded voice from yesterday when she along with the rest of cadets did their final exam. Then she saw him. Teito saw the silver haired man from yesterday. He was in there, along with the other high rank military officers. He had his broad back faced the peeked brunet. The green eyed brunette saw the owner of the familiar cold voice brought up a golden necklace. When Teito fixed her eyes on the necklace, she very shocked none less. It was the necklace which the man in her dream always wore, with an exception this one doesn't has a red gem attached on it and if you are looking it closer, it had been damaged with light scratches in here and there. But why the silver haired man possessed the necklace?

"If it's the original, then this necklace belonged to the king of Raggs…"

_KIIIIIN__―__!_

_'!?' _

The moment her emerald colored eyes fixed onto the extremely familiar necklace, she must ignore the silver haired man's voice. Flinched in pain, Teito was holding her head with both of her hands. It came out of sudden and the incredibly painful headache attacked her mercilessly. _'My head is suddenly…!'_

Teito clutched her head tighter than before, hoping that it will reduce the pain even it was just slightly. Contradictive with her hope, the headache in fact hadn't lessened a bit. It even got worse as each second passed; it only become intensified much to her shock and it was almost unbearable, this headache. It was as if her head is going to split in half and there's nothing she can do. It left her totally panicked to say at the least.

_'Why…'_

『When the times come, I will definitely…』The memory of the golden necklace man flashed through her eyes. Her heart was beginning to beat faster and erratically from the sudden flash of memory.

_'―Ah.'_

There was another flash of memory.

And another. And another.

And many more flashes of memory appeared through her emerald green eyes.

A flash of memory where herself covered in blood and was staring someone…

A flash of memory where mountains of corpse scattered around with blood and smoke and burned smell of meat from anywhere…

A flash of memory where the man with golden necklace held by two soldiers in right and left, with the silver haired man in front of him, holding a sword…

A flash of memory where the silver haired man swung the sword and cutting the man with golden necklace…

A flash of memory where the man fell backwards with blood stained his white and royal clothes…

_'Ah… ' _Teito gasped in silence and realization. _'That's…'_

A flash of memory where she saw the man covered with blood, unmoving and brown eyes were clouded and unmoving…

_'My Dad.'_

A flash of memory where she was being held by her father as the man smiled gently to her, his brown eyes fixed on her lovingly and as gentle as his smile.

『I will definitely come to get you.』

Teito was remembering it.

Teito was remembering everything now.

Everything.

Teito regained back her lost memory.

Teito regained her forgotten past.

And Teito discovered who the killer of her father.

_'That time the one who was standing next to Dad was…'_

However she couldn't ever finish whatever the conclusion she was making from her newly recovered memories, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her forearms and with the speed rivaled the lightning itself, they pulled Teito away from the opened slightly door, effectively dragged the emerald eyed brunette back onto the hall. Before Teito could ever let out a startling shout, one hand was clamping over the brunette's mouth while the other circled on the waist very tightly.

"…!?" Teito's emerald eyes widened in panic and began to struggling from the hands clamped over mouth and waist.

"Sst." A familiar, feminine voice murmured near Teito's left ear when the brunette was about to using offensive Zaiphon. "Be quiet or we'll be discovered."

Recognized the voice, Teito ceased the struggles toward the captor and stayed still, even as the person behind her pulled her further. At the time they at the safe distance, the hands at her mouth and waist were loosening and pulled away. The brown haired student was taking a peek at whomever behind her. Imagine Teito's surprise when the brunette founded the taller, braided brunette who she helped together with Mikage, stood warily and with alertness.

"Kira?" Teito whispered incredulously, her eyes never left the sign of the other brunette. "What are you doing in here, moreover at this early morning? Aren't you supposed to…?"

Kira inhale carefully and whispered back.

"I'm the one who should ask why you're here and eaves dropping them…"

* * *

She doomed.

Literally.

And she really meant it.

Kira knew the second she saw Teito was eavesdropping at the slightly opened door, her fate totally doomed.

That was the consequence from having herself to stroll around military properties without anyone accompanying her.

Why was she in here again?

Oh right, she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried and no matter how she shifted her position. She wasn't a light sleeper so in other word she should be easily fell asleep in everywhere, this infirmary wasn't an exception. However thorough the night she found her eyes unable to sleep. Kira could closed her eyes but let alone sleep, she couldn't even feel sleepy a bit and it pissed her off! She was in another world and far from her home, not to mention she had no one for except her own self. It kept haunted her again and again no matter how hard she tried to dismiss the thought. She had been restless no matter what position she was so she could sleep. Even after the night fall and the doctor went home –with a promise he will come back at morning, of course-, leaving only Kira alone to stay at infirmary for a night, for some reason she was ending up stay awake through the night. None of her attempts had work at all.

Now she was very tired, sleepy, and bored to death…!

So when Kira sensed the night began to shift into morning and felt warmth of the dawn come from the infirmary's window, she took a decision to walk for a while before the doctor come. The air was still cold so she had to take her jacket with her. The pale blue eyed girl also brought her backpack in case she needs something. That and she didn't want to leave her thing behind, while Indonesia was a nice and amazing country, Jakarta had many cruel thieves and evil persons inside it. It was the very reason she's always bring her stunt gun inside that backpack of her. And her shoes were not actually tennis shoes. They were given by Bayu as Kira birthday's present. Since the crime within Jakarta increased; he made those shoes as one of his brilliant inventions. Her shoes were in fact electric shoes. In each shoe, an electrode placed inside the sol and when one wears them and walk, the electrodes went active and producing amounts of electricity. Should there's a bad person try to ambush her; she can use her electric shoes to kick and electrocute the bad intention person. (This is not merely an imagination! There's a similar invention like this in Science Olympiad if I'm not wrong. And more surprisingly, it was invented by a young girl student from Indonesia, a senior high school even! The reason for making the invention is same more or less, to protect women from rapists and molesters. Isn't it awesome…!?)

The pale blue eyed girl was starting to put the shoes to her feet. It's better safe than sorry. The dark brunette headed girl then walked out from the infirmary and promising herself to go back after a little walk, her feet kept walking down to the hall. Different from the previous noon when she walked with Teito and Mikage, the hall was very quiet, strangely cold despite now it was morning already and she in inside building. Kira began to feel uneasy as she walked deeper. Perhaps walking around by herself wasn't a good idea.

She kept walking through the hall and the uneasiness grew rapidly thus trigger her worry. The hall was too quiet and cold to her discomfort. While it was indeed morning and there aren't many of people yet to wake up and run around, actually it was quite suspicious not to seeing at least one or two people around. She hadn't even spotted a cleaner at the hall. In big building like this, there are should be a lot of cleaners to keep this building clean. And she found no one as she walked uneasily. The braided girl began to fasten her phase; this academy was weird, Kira couldn't help but to think about the oddness. This academy was really, really weird and creepy, she repeated mentally. It disturbed her, the eerily quiet and empty hall she walked. The long haired brunette has intended that she will go back after walked a bit further. Ignoring the fear, her pale blue eyes focused completely at front of her way. Just a little more and she will―

At that very moment, Fate decided to give Kira a test between life and death.

At that very moment, Luck decided to trash Kira.

At that very moment, Karma decided to torment Kira.

At that very same moment…

…Kira spotted her very possibly doom.

Despite the distance which was being put between her and the said figure, Kira eyes caught a sight from some kid of black uniform that contradicted with the white of the marble hall about 12 meters away in front of her. Curiously and wondered who had awoke in this morning aside her, Kira slowed her phase and stepped slowly. She didn't know why but her intuition told her that she had to make herself as quiet as possible. She kept approached and a moment later, Kira narrowed her eyes when he realized that the black uniform she saw earlier in fact was a cadet uniform. It was a person and he seemed leaning to a door that slightly opened. It looks like as if he has been in there for a while. She wasn't seeing the figure well since she had been quite far so it wouldn't be surprising if she can't see the black uniform well. The girl was confused than ever as her uneasiness grew rapidly at all of sudden.

She felt so familiar with this scene. Why does she felt recognize this event…? The braided girl then remembered that she was at the 07- Ghost world practically, so of course she would be familiar with the recently occurring events, the pale blue eyed girl had read most of them to the latest chapter. Moved by her instinct, concern, and curiosity, Kira carefully walked further toward the figure. Her body pressed against the cold wall, somehow she had a feeling that she better stayed within the blind spot for temporary. Her heart was beating faster and louder at the same time, it sounded so loud in her ears. As she gotten nearer and nearer, she began to recognize who the cadet figure was.

Once she was getting close enough, Kira's pale blue eyes bugged out instantly, and she _almost_ wanted to scream from her lungs if only she didn't close her mouth in time. Both of her hands pressed hard against her mouth.

It was Teito. The cadet looks like figure was none other than Teito Klein with her report. And she was eaves dropping the higher ups behind the door. And if Kira's memory served her right, the emerald eyed cadet had listened and learned at the same time the truth about her deceased father, the King of Raggs, along with the fact about the Eye of Michael. As if to making it worse, Teito was holding her head. H-she seemed to having a huge headache right now. Kira finally remembered – stupid memory and stupid event!- correctly about this event; the event when Teito regained his-her memory and without doubt will attack Ayanami only to be stopped by Hyuuga and put into prison until Mikage help…her escape from this place.

Kira scowled inwardly, it wasn't easy to thought Teito as a girl, you know―! The taller brunette had Teito's image planted inside her mind was being a boy already! She shook her head violently and focused back at the short haired brunette. Her anxious became reality when she saw Teito clutched her head. From the way Teito was acting, she started to have her memory return in which Fea Kreuz as Vertrag, sealed them in order to protect her. Kira wasn't worried the shorter girl had her memory back. What the emerald eyed cadet will going to do afterward which concern the taller brunette. It will do no good either for both of Teito and Kira.

Not that she was a coward but she had her own concern and various reasons to fear this event. Right now, Kira stood only 3 meters away behind Teito, should Ayanami catch the emerald eyed cadet, the braided girl who was standing nearby would also get catch for spy accuse. Not to mention she also didn't come from here and remembered Mikage's explanation that usually, normal citizens not allowed entering the academy unless they want to enter military or they're relative and accompanied by the said cadet; Kira would have the worst possibility stuffed into her palms! What if they find out that she came from another world!? She would never able to go home and became their guinea pig of experiments!

As the choice to scram away, it didn't have use anymore; the pale blue eyed girl had gotten too close anyway. Besides, she couldn't and wouldn't leave the shorter brunette alone. There was only one way to do. Kira swallowed nervously, putting away the backpack she carried along with the jacket behind one of the pillars where she was now. She had to approach the shorter brunette first before grab her and drag her away from the door. Kira must do it in quick move. The backpack will limit her movements while the long jacket had a few zippers thus can chimed and tell her location thus alert the higher ups inside the room. Hopefully Teito still too preoccupied with her memory. Walked as soundless as she could, the braided girl stepped ever carefully toward the distraught Teito. Teito was still in the same position; she had both of her hands on her head. Her head lowered a bit from resisting the pain which assault her. Kira narrowed her eyes as her position only a step away from the shorter brunette.

Now.

Kira shot both of her hands, grabbed Teito's forearms and pulled her away back to the hall. Kira had one of her hands clamped onto Teito's mouth while another grabbed the waist, she didn't want the shorter brunette shout out of sudden because of shock. The last thing she needed was having Ayanami caught both of them. Jerked from the seemingly headache, Teito did struggle and began to fighting the braided girl's grip.

"…!?" Teito's voice muffled because of Kira's grip, yet she could hear the line of panic within Teito's voice.

Kira quickly lowered her head a bit to Teito's left ear and whispered warningly. "Sst. Be quiet or we'll be discovered."

Teito then stayed still at the middle of her struggles and Kira waste no time to use that moment to dragging the shorter brunette away. It was when they finally far enough, Kira let go of her hands slowly and carefully from Teito mouth and waist. Soon as the taller brunette let go of her hands, Teito twirled her body to face her assailant and a moment later she had this funny look on her face.

"Kira?" Teito whispered incredulously as her wide green eyes fixed on pale blue of hers. "What are you doing in here, moreover at this early morning? Aren't you supposed to…?"

Kira inhaled and whispered back with a dark tone like Batman. "I should be the one who ask you why you're here and eaves dropping them…"

Teito gave no reply to Kira but even the taller brunette could see the shorter brunette seemed taken aback by the taller brunette's question since she had these wrinkles on her forehead. They kept increasing as the time passed. She was torn between either to answer the girl or just keep quiet and shut her mouth tightly.

"I…" Teito looked at anything but the other brunette, she was totally in frantic. Teito had no idea how to explain it to Kira why she had been eaves droving at the first place. On the other hand, she was also curious and intrigued and worried what this girl done by walked around and exited from infirmary? Wasn't the doctor had told her to stay a night at the infirmary before they started to search a place for her to stay?

Kira narrowed her pale blue eyes thoughtfully before she was grabbing Teito's hand, successfully startled the emerald eyed girl at the process. Teito's widened eyes clashed with Kira's urging eyes.

"Oh, forget it. Let's go." Kira said in hush.

Teito was surprised to say at least while she got pulled by the other brunette. Where did she will bring her to?

"Wait, where are we going to…?" Teito asked hastily with low voice.

"Outside." Kira gave a quick reply.

"Eh!? But…" Teito didn't continue her question when they suddenly stop at the behind a pillar. The emerald eyed girl spotted the backpack and the jacket which were laid to the wall. Kira let go of the emerald eyed girl's hand. She bent down and grabbed her jacket hurriedly.

"Get out from here before they see us…" Kira wore her jacket back without sound. "Or you'll have something far worse than a jail. Which one's better?"

"…Get out from here." Teito replied drily.

"Good." Kira took her backpack. She just slung it on her left shoulder.

"Come on, we must hurry." Kira added in hush.

* * *

Unknown to Teito and Kira, when they got out from there hurriedly and quietly like they wanted not to mention they were fully intact in everywhere and nothing's missing…

Someone had sensed them at the right time.

When the others too caught up on the meeting to the point they didn't realize that they've been eaves drop by a cadet, this person acknowledged the presence of the eaves drop intruder.

What makes it very bad, this person was the one who Teito hated so much and the very same person who Kira wanted to avoid at any cost.

"…"

The Verloreen's incarnation rotated his head ever slightly, with his sharp and cold eyes were glancing to somewhere from his shoulder.

"Sir, is there something wrong…?" One of the senior instructors at the present meeting asked the silver haired man. He noticed the white, almost light purple haired man attention wasn't with the meeting anymore.

Ayanami hadn't yet to answer the question the man had thrown. Instead, he was ignoring the instructor and had his cold amethyst colored eyes fixed completely toward the door. He had kept staring like that for few seconds with a stare rivaled an eagle when it had its sight on a prey and never let the prey go away from it. The poor instructor grew apprehensive. Bullets of cold sweats started to appear on his forehead at the cold, dark, and intimidating demeanor the man showed to him when suddenly, the silver haired man turned his body. Ayanami glanced from the corner of his eyes coldly.

"…" Wordlessly, the emotionless man with amethyst colored eyes was focusing back at the meeting.

The man sighed in shaky relief as he was being spared from the death at the moment. The poor instructor wasn't daring to ask the purple eyed man further question so he also went back with wise decision, focusing his attention again onto the meeting. The meeting was being continued smoothly as if nothing happen. However, while at the outside Ayanami had kept his cold mask intact, apparently he had something else in his mind. In which it concerned about the feeling he had just few moments ago.

Was it just merely his feeling?

Ayanami took a quick and fast analyze, processing the information thoroughly. His eyes narrowed when he was reaching a possibility.

…No, he concluded mentally.

It was just a moment yet he did sense _someone_ had been in there, there was someone sneaked behind the door. Whoever he was, he had gone from there before the amethyst eyed man caught this intruder's sight from the opened door. The rat had escaped at the time he turned around. Ayanami snorted mockingly at this thought. A brave and smart movement he must say and yet at the same time, foolish. And the silver haired man was more than just willing to catch this rat at any cost. The Chief of Staff still had the chance. He wouldn't let him slip away from him unnoticed, he wouldn't. He can ask Hyuuga to search around. The rat must have not far away by now.

It was just a matter of time before he will find who the eavesdropper was, capture him, and make him spill everything he knows.

Ayanami was making sure of it.

He will not let anyone escape from him…

He and the rest of his subordinates were the infamous Black Hawks…

And hawk infamous for their accurateness on find and killing their target.

* * *

"Okay." Kira tried to catch her breath. "Is this far enough?"

Teito looked around warily, also tried to catch her breath although not as bad as Kira. They were standing at another hall. While it was looked no different from other halls, the green eyed girl came quickly recognized the hall as the hall that headed toward the infirmary and also toward her dormitory. Practically it was quite far from the previous hall with the higher ups.

"I guess…" The emerald eyed girl replied quietly.

"Is there someone following us?" Kira anticipated, she still tense as ever. The last thing which the pale blue eyed girl ever wanted to happen was someone followed after them and caught them when they caught off guard. Heck, she even far more afraid if that person was a certain sunglasses man with katana. Just by thinking it had sent her shivered in frighten, no kidding…!

"There's no one in here except both of us. Why?"

Kira sighed in relief as her body slumped heavily against the wall. At least she didn't have to worry about some stalkers for now.

"That's…" The taller brunette searched for word.

"Good?" Teito finished the sentence intriguingly. Kira nodded hurriedly.

"Very." Kira looked in deep thought. "Why there's nobody in the hall? Is it quite normal in here?"

"It's a final semester and with yesterday's exam, more than half of the cadets and workers go home to every district for a day or two before they come back. Today and tomorrow are semester break."

"Oh…" That's explained why she didn't meet any other people around and it was eerily quiet on the hall even the sun had arisen. That was very lucky of her.

"We should go to the infirmary. It's safer in there than in here."

"Do you want to ask about the earlier eaves droving thing in the hall?"

Kira laughed drily.

"What else I want to talk? Candies and shopping?" She tried to joke with a grim smile.

Teito was intending to ask more questions but she changed her mind and shut her mouth. Both of the brunettes back onto their feet and walked toward the infirmary room. Once they got there and come inside, Teito take a seat near Kira's bed as Kira herself laid comfortably on the bed. It seems the doctor has yet to come. Perhaps he will be in here around half an hour or so. Another shot of lucky for them. Nobody will disturb them for now and they can talk freely in here. As they recovered from the exhaust from run, they were not talking again for a while. Teito waited until the pale blue eyed girl had her breaths evened; there was something she had to confirm at first. Teito eyed searchingly the girl who has leaned against the wall, her breaths a little bit erratic. They just did a brisk walking from the previous hall into this one, so theoretically they should be alright. Yet, the short haired brunette in disguise couldn't help but wondering if Kira wasn't fully recovering, the braided girl looked a bit paler than yesterday. Teito hoped that it can wait a little longer; there was another thing which more important to do. The short haired brunette had to wait a little longer for this. Once the braided girl finally caught her breath for real, Teito had prepared some questions in her tongue.

"Kira? Do you mind if I asking you a…few questions?" Teito eyed the sitting girl before her.

Kira glanced at the emerald eyed girl's direction. "Sure."

"Alright then." The emerald eyed girl crossed her arms, her emerald shade eyes now hardened. "Kira, how did you that I'm eavesdropped them and what are you doing in that hall, to be exactly?"

"I was behind you."

Teito perplexed, she then stared intently at the pale blue eyed girl. "You are?"

"Actually, I walked to your direction from behind." Kira added more.

"But I don't sense anyone comes near me, I don't even sense you at all. I would've known if you're behind me at that time..." Teito argued frowningly. Although she was a cadet, she was a soldier going to be, she had to be aware of her surrounds.

Kira snorted rather harshly. "You're too preoccupied with the eavesdrop thing. Besides our distance are quite far, perhaps around 3 meters or so. And you, what are you doing in there at first?"

Teito held the urge to blush in shame. She indeed too preoccupied with her migraine and the whole higher ups' conversation. Unfortunately, her pride wouldn't allow her to blush in front of the braided girl. Teito coughed few times, pretending to clear her throat in order to distracted Kira.

"I was about to give a report when I noticed the opened door and the chatting sounds. I heard my name was being mentioned, so I..."

"You went eavesdropped?" Kira left eye twitched violently. "You're so impossible…"

"What about yourself? You still haven't explained yet why you're strolling at the hall by yourself and how did you know the people behind the doors are the higher ranks." Teito shot back; she didn't take the exclaiment well. What Kira did back there wasn't even better than her.

"…I can't sleep, so I take a walk."

Teito was staring incredulously; her mouth gaped like a fish. Did she hear it right…?

"You're what…!?" The female cadet half shouted, before she remembered her voice volume and clasped her mouth.

Kira face palmed with one hand. "You heard me. I can't sleep, so I decided to take a walk." She repeated drily.

"Are you have gone nuts…!? Your forehead wound isn't fully healed yet, moreover to walking around by your own in this building filled with military men…what if something bad happened to you?" Teito whispered in concernedly anger.

"You _are_ the nuts one." Kira retorted flatly. "If I'm not pulled you from there immediately, you would be screwed. This is the higher ups we're talking, they'll do anything to keep you silence."

"For whatever I've heard from behind the door at back there? That's…" Teito muttered unsurely before she realized something. Teito narrowed her green eyes. "Hey, wait a minute― How did you know they're military officers with high ranks…!? You never see them before, let alone meet them!"

Kira's right eyebrow twitched violently. "I heard their voice, idiot."

"…What?" Teito did a double take, her emerald eyes widened at instant.

"It's not that hard." Kira puffed mockingly. "While the rest of voices quite young, I can hear some voice sounded so old and firm. As far as I know high ranks never have youth within."

"Eh?" Teito felt extreme confusion, not really catching Kira's point of talk.

Bullets of sweats were appearing behind her brunette head.

She really hoped the braided brunette would more than willingly to explain or elaborate it for her.

The short haired brunette still hasn't got the point yet.

Kira narrowed her right eye, sensing Teito's confusion already. "Okay, I'll ask you. First of all, have you ever seen a youth principal?"

Teito blinked at the odd question.

"No, I haven'―" But before Teito could ever finish, the braided brunette had cut her first.

"Next question. Have you ever seen youth chairman?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen a youth archbishop?"

"…No." Teito replied quietly after she was thinking quite long. Now that the other brunette has mentioned it, with exception of her dad, she never saw youth people with…

Kira wore a satisfied smile and puffed proudly as she crossed her arms. "See? Only a bunch of annoying and grumpy old men who are holding high ranks."

Teito's lips twitched violently at the mention of 'annoying and grumpy old men'. It didn't take a long time before she finally lost control despite her best attempt to not laugh. The emerald eyed girl had tried to holding her laughter and put her hand on her mouth but few of them escaped from her mouth, instead she was chuckling amusedly as her body shook quite hard from the laughter. Ironically, Teito had to admit that Kira's description matched or accurate to be precisely with the higher ups' attitude more or less. Pitiful maybe, but it was the truth.

"You know what; the thought that they're a bunch of grumpy old men was never crossed at my mind before. But when you elaborated them, they do sound very consistent. You're having a right guess..." The memory of certain silver haired man suddenly flashed in her mind. She stopped her chuckle and went frowning deeply. "Almost."

Kira stared curiously at the sudden change of emotion display Teito showed.

"Is that meant my guess isn't correct entirely?"

"You're right about they're a group of annoying old men but…" Teito hanged her sentence in the middle.

The braided girl narrowed her eyed slightly. She then touched Teito's hand and squeezed it gently.

"But what?" Kira prodded carefully, she didn't press the question too much.

The shorter brunette was fallen silent. Her mood changed to more solemn and into a desperation one. She did nothing but lowered her short haired head to gazing to her lap instead as the other brunette still waiting for her answer patiently. Kira understood that the owner of those beautiful green eyes was having some serious inner turmoil after the eavesdrop thing at the other hall. Teito had a hard time for this and the braided girl could do as a good listener was waiting the green eyed brunette.

"…There's one person who has a quite high rank. Although he's seemed young, he's very strong, and some people fearing or respecting him." Teito clenched her teeth hardly, she's clearly holding of her anger. "He's also in that room...and he's holding…he's holding my deceased father's…necklace. He's the person who killed my father…"

"Ah…" Kira dawned in acknowledgement. She must be talking about Ayanami, there was no doubt.

"…I've just remembered it back there while I heard their conversation. My true identity, my family, my memory, I finally got them back, all of them… And it is including the memory when my father killed by him..." The short haired brunette hand was gripping tighter the other brunette's hand. Teito choked slightly, swallowed the sadness threatened to come out as her eyes felt so hot. "I can't forgive him for this. I'll never, ever forgive him…"

Kira squeezed the other brunette's hand gently. The emerald eyed girl's voice had gone trembled and was being choked ever slightly. And the pale blue eyed girl was truly feeling such concern at the shorter brunette.

"Teito…" Kira called the other brunette's name softly.

The grip on Kira's hand hardened.

"I'm angry with that man...I'm never felt this angry and hate before. I'm so angry that I feel I'm wanted to...I don't know! Just anything like, punch him right at the face, hit him with Zaiphon, anything to beat up him until…"

Kira hastily put another hand on Teito's shoulder before she had ever chance to blow up.

"Teito, that's enough; you have to take few deep breaths and calm yourself."

Teito slowly loosened her grip on the other brunette's hand and she did what the pale blue eyed girl instructed. Once the emerald eyed cadet was seemingly to calm down a bit, Kira then pulled back her hand from Teito's shoulder. Not too long after, the bright green eyed brunette then talked again, this time with slower pace, softer tone, and gentler voice.

"I know you're angry with him, but I think you should calm down first. And…"

"And then what, pretending like it was never happening before? Pretending like I don't know that he murdered my own father and let it is!?" Teito burst out in emotion. The fire of hatefulness on her green eyes lit up and flared.

Kira shook her dark chocolate head. "No. I was about to say that you must cooling off your head at first. Right now, you're at the hectic condition."

"What do you―" Kira had cut her first by raised her right hand, shut Teito from more burst out.

"You're at the state where you can't think straightly and don't have clear mind at the moment. It can lead you to…do troublesome act." Kira mentally winched.

Actually she didn't like the idea to take this lecture role mode. She wasn't a stern type of people but she must to or Teito wouldn't see her point, perhaps even ignored her as well. Teito meanwhile, had been dumbstruck before it gone and the shorter brunette glared fiercely.

"Are you saying that I'll do something very stupid and could get dragged into deep trouble?" Teito asked piquantly.

"Yes. You're the trouble magnet, _not_ me."

Teito didn't bother to hide her incredulity from the other brunette. Her emerald green eyes widened dramatically and she had her mouth gaped a little before she regained her control back. Kira only raised an eyebrow and commented that the brunette in disguise was having her mouth opened wide. Once Teito realized her mouth had indeed opened unconsciously, the short brown haired girl quickly shut tightly her jaws but the incredulity hasn't gone yet from her face. It was obvious she didn't expect such accusing answer was coming from the seemingly kind girl like Kira. But again, look can be deceiving.

"I can't believe you!" Teito exclaimed incredulously. "What make you think that I would do something that may throw me into trouble!?"

"You've controlled by you own anger. What will happen to you if you're really attack a higher up and failed?" Kira half questioned the emerald eyed girl before her. "Think about it, you're in bad position already with the eaves drop jeopardize. They can even jail you should you attacked a high rank officer, you'll never see Mikage again if that happens."

At the pale blue eyed girl's elaboration, Teito's anger slowly yet surely reduced to be replaced by a deep frown. It got her attention almost immediately. The more she listened the more it did make sense to the last Raggs member alive. The thought that she would be jailed green eyed cadet had never been cross in her mind. The thought that she would jailed for her action or something even worse, the thought that she would never see her best friend again, and the thought that she would endanger this girl as well...Teito had never been thinking about them at all. As much as the green eyed brunette wanted to deny Kira's statement, Teito doesn't deny that the braided brunette's words were holding truth within them. At the time, the anger and the pain for founding her past had gotten her better. Although at now they had been reduced, the green eyed brunette still did have those feelings within her, the feelings of hate and wanting to murder the silver haired man for took away the people she loved. Teito only thought was the wish to kill the Chief of Staff and make him pay for what he had done to her, her family, and her fallen kingdom. She wanted nothing more than to beat the man.

The emerald green eyed girl still felt them until this second, they threatened to explode any time should the braided girl wasn't warning her. Even when she tried to restrain them and ignore those negative emotions, she couldn't throw them away completely. If only Kira hadn't been in there and had pulled her away…

Teito's stomach went queasy and her face went paler a few shades. She sensed a deep guilty at the braided girl. The shorter brunette had almost gotten herself, Mikage, and Kira into a big trouble. She hadn't thought that far. It took a long explanation from a foreigner girl to made her realized how bad her situation was should she really done it. Teito had to accept that this amnesia girl indeed has saved her from doing the biggest mistake she would make.

"Ah…" Teito stared guiltily.

Kira sighed quietly. "Doesn't matter whether you got caught eavesdrop or attempt to beat him; the result will be same whatever you choose."

"Are you implying either I'm get catch eavesdrop them or attack him, I'm still…no, even you who are happened to be in there will be throw into prison?" Teito corrected her question still in that guilt.

"More or less, depends on the situation."

"…I don't get it. Is whatever they're talking at inside that room supposed to be a…top secret?"

"I don't know. I'm a civilian, remember?" Kira reminded the brunette cadet.

Teito was about to say something but she seemed against it and closed it back. Instead, the emerald eyed girl did a face palm with one of her gloved hands.

"...This is too much for me." Teito sighed distressfully. She had never been felt this helpless for the most of her life. To thinking she had been powerless against those higher ups since the start was making her more than just frustrated. Her chest hurt whenever her memory flashed back in her mind.

_'Father...the Eye of Mikhail... Father Fea...Raggs Empire...' _Teito recalled each of the names she got from her recovered memory and it pained her even more than before.

"This is getting more and more confuse to me. There're too many complicated things in front of me and I don't even know from where I have to find out first...and..."

"...And?"

Teito closed her eyes. She had made her decision and had determined her heart. It was too dangerous for her to stay longer in here. They were here and it just a matter of time before her true identity get reveal. She didn't want that to happen. Teito had to make faster move from them and no buts. She had to get away from their grasp. She had to disappear from their eyes before they realized who she was. Therefore…

"Kira, I must get out from here as fast as possible. I can't and I will not stay in here any longer." The shorter brunette told her.

There was a concern clearly painted on Kira's face. "…Why?"

"I don't want to go near the Chief of Staff, anything but him. Now I'm known that he's the murderer of my father, I don't think that I..."

"...You don't want to be in military anymore?"

Teito shook her head firmly. Her voice was bitter and quiet; however the pale blue eyed girl detected the determination inside it. "I don't want it, not after I found out the truth..."

Kira eyed frowningly the emerald green eyed girl before her. "Are you sure?"

"…Very." The firm in Teito's voice intensified.

"What about Mikage? He surely will worry and will not let you go away…alone at least."

The emerald eyed female's face grew darker and solemn.

"I have to leave him in here…even though I don't want to." Teito felt her chest hurt when the memory of smiling Mikage flashed in her mind. "He doesn't need to meddle into this matter, so you are. You have nothing to do with this, this is my own problem and I have to finish it by my own."

"You're not going to explain it to him?"

"The less he knows the better for him…" Teito replied quickly.

Kira blinked once and twice. "…You aren't going to let me tell him, are you?"

Teito nodded firmly. "…Yes."

Kira sighed before she closed her eyes. "Shouldn't you just go already rather than talk to me? I can report you, you know."

"I…don't know." Teito shook her head slowly. "I don't know, I'm wondered myself. Why I can talk this to you in here instead just go, truthfully, I'm also wondering. Perhaps it's because you're foreigner to me, perhaps since you're a kind person although weird, perhaps because both of us are girls…"

Teito inhaled deeply. "There's one thing I have to tell you more and know this, Kira, I can trust you because you've helped me and you're a kind person, even we're completely strangers."

"…I can do nothing to stop you, can't I?" Kira asked wryly.

Teito looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Kira, but I have to go now or never. This is my only chance."

The braided brunette was uncharacteristically very quiet. Her ice colored eyes kept staring at Teito's emerald colored eyes with unreadable emotion.

"Kira?" Teito asked filled in anticipate.

"…There's something I must tell you." Kira told the green eyed female after a brief silence. "You see, last night I got a piece of my memory."

…

…

"Really?" Teito's eyes widened ever slightly.

Kira nodded certainly. Teito felt a sudden urge of happiness for the braided brunette. For a moment, the shorter brunette forgot her own angry and instead feeling happy for Kira. She had regained back her memory even though it was just a part. That's fine for the short haired brunette, what is matter for her is Kira had her piece of memory back to her and it made Teito happy. It was a relieving fact since Teito almost had no clue and had no idea how to help the braided girl since she had no memory from her past and knowing that the girl having her memory back had became a good thing to hear. For the entire bad and worst morning Teito ever had, it was the first good thing she earned that day.

"It's only a small piece but I thought it might help you." She said helpfully. "Go to The Seventh District, there's a church in there where even a criminal can enter and ask help."

Teito was aghast to say at least, her emerald colored eyes went as wide as saucers. There was such place existed in Barsburg? She even didn't know there was a place like that in this country. But then again, the short haired brunette only ever stayed at under Miroku wing and most of her time spent mostly at Miroku's place and the academy itself. Before that, she was travelling with Father to Barsburg. Now think about it, she once asked to the kind and pale haired man why they had to go to there. He only gave her his usual sad yet comforting smile and replied to her that they were going to their destination; a church which could provide a shelter and a protection for them from the Warsfeil. Could this church was the same church which Kira talked about?

"A church that even criminal can ask for help?" Teito's hope slowly rose up. If this was true then perhaps she might actually had a chance to hiding from the military, even seeking sanctuary and help from the church as well.

"Even a criminal can ask for their guidance. They have a Sanctuary Law, a law that will protect whoever asking for help and protection to the church. That's why the district called as 'God's Territory', not even military can enter that district easily. Go there and ask for their help, they will help you for sure." Kira squeezed Teito's hand reassuringly.

The braided girl wasn't going to stand up at the corner. She had to give the green eyed girl a hand. Teito's enemy isn't only Ayanami and his Black Hawk group but she also had the generals and perhaps even Landkarte as her antagonists. Oh, as if Kira would let them touch the shorter brunette. Now Kira walked and breathing in this world, she wasn't about going to walk away and pretended as if nothing happen. The Verloren like shadow had brought her and stuck her in this universe against her will.

It had separated her forcefully, away from everything she cherished.

**Her older brother.**

**Her parents.**

**Her grandparents.**

**Her friends, either from school or from her neighborhood.**

**Asti. **

**Agung.**

**Her home.**

**Her world.**

**And even…**

**…Bayu.**

A friend who was she considered more than just a friend. A friend who was she considered as best friend, rival, mentor, uncle, and her own sibling.

The shadow had been tried to take him away but she threw herself to protect him and instead it was her who been brought.

It parted her away from her best friend.

Therefore the braided girl had no reason to obey and surrender to it so easily for she had no love toward it. Her decision has been made with this. Kira Kartasasmita had taken the first step on her journey in this land. The taller brunette determined to protect Teito Klein from any foes that coming after her. She wouldn't let Ayanami touch the green eyed brunette, not even a single hair as long as the pale blue eyed girl stayed beside her side. On the other hand, Teito was completely thrown off guard by the taller brunette's frontal care and willingness to help her out from this blasted academy even went as far as told her the safest place to go and hiding with. The green eyed girl touched and her heart warmed by this simple act. No one ever care for her this much except Father and Mikage.

"Why you're telling me this? We barely know each other and yet you're willing to helping me."

Kira blinked owlishly before she gave her a warm smile. "I don't want them to send you to the prison. Besides, I can't let my friend in trouble, can I?"

Teito was touched and felt sad at the same time. But the amnesia girl even went as far as told her the place where she must go and seek for protection. Teito felt like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Kira…"

But Kira hasn't finished yet. There was something more she had to tell toward the shorter brunette.

"There's something else I have to tell you."

Teito blinked few times. "What is it?"

Kira then drop the bomb.

"Please let me come with you." She stated plainly.

Teito couldn't help but gaped in shock, her emerald eyes stared widely as if the braided girl suddenly sprouted wings from her back. The emerald eyed girl then remembered to shut her mouth but her incredulity wasn't decreased a bit.

"…What!?" Teito almost shouted. Did she just say that she want to follow her!?

"Can't I?" Kira raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Kira, I'm not catching your point, I don't get it. Why you want to come with me…?" Teito asked frantically. Her mind now was in a whirlwind, everything was chaotic. Why would this innocent girl want to come with her and risking her own life while she had nothing to do with this problem?

"It'll be safer if I come with you since my position isn't any better than you."

In which Teito's feeling was being put on the edge. She quickly focused at the odd exclamation.

"Wait, what you did just said…?!" Teito blinked furiously.

"Teito, I'm a civilian but I not remember anything except my name and I'm entered military properties without permission. Have you ever thought that I can be accused for a spy?" Kira summarized. Well, or so I thought, she continued in her mind.

"Wha―That's completely ridiculous, Kira! They can't catch you for invalid reason, you're civilian and it's understandable that you're lost your memory, of course you can't remember anything!" The green eyed cadet tried to be logical. While the short haired girl understanding her concern to help her, doesn't mean she would allow the braided girl to accompany her. She didn't understand the other brunette's wishing to come along with her. It was too dangerous!

Kira face palmed. "Well, duh. An unknown girl without memory arrived just yesterday and the next day a cadet is missing without reason. Do you think they'll not try to connect these seemingly unrelated events?"

Well, it did make sense not to mention she had a point but Teito hadn't sure about Kira tagged along with her. While Teito can defend herself, she doubted that Kira could do the same thing since she was a civilian. It was too risk, anyway.

"Still, you don't have to come with me. If you keep staying in here at least Mikage can defend you…" Teito insisted. She gripped the braided girl's hand tighter once more. "Moreover, shouldn't it become more suspicious if both of us suddenly missing at the same time?"

Kira shook her head. "Even Mikage is protecting me, they'll have their suspicion on me sooner or later. Besides, do you know the exact location of the church?"

_'And I don't want to have Ayanami bored his eyes onto my back when I'm staying here. He's a ridiculously smart person and I don't want to risk myself staying at this place any longer only to meet him later.'_ Kira added mentally.

Teito wrinkled her forehead in perplexed. "You want to guide me?"

Kira nodded firmly. "Yup."

"What about your wound? You're still in recovery, not healed yet. It needs doctor's attention." Teito deadly concerned as she's realizing another thing. "And the doctor? Doesn't he will be panic and looking for you should you gone?"

"I'll be fine in no time. And I don't think he's a type of person who will die from heart attack if his patient's gone, I don't think so."

A long pause after the staring between Teito and Kira, Teito sighed quietly and leaned against the chair in defeat. She couldn't argue with the pale blue eyed girl, not when she did have some points and saw that hard determination within her ice colored eyes. The girl wanted to follow her no matter what will happen in the future. It was then Teito realized it would be pointless to argue further with the braided girl. If Teito ever had a choice, the shorter brunette would rather have Kira under Mikage's care and stay away from her. It would be safer that way than they go together to the Seventh District.

"Can you just stay safe with Mikage and protected by him, instead coming with me?" Teito asked concernedly.

"I want to but I can't." Kira replied and Teito didn't miss the desperate tone under her firm voice.

Teito stunned bemusedly to hear the pale blue eyed girl's answer. So she really wanted to come with her after all. Teito wondered how much the stubbornness the braided girl had in there. The shorter brunette couldn't explain it with words; she couldn't explain why but somehow the firmness which Kira had shown earlier had reminded Teito of her own stubbornness. Teito closed her eyes and took a deep inhale before opened them back to staring intently at the braided girl. It looks like she had been left with no choice. The short haired brunette must make her decision fast as the time is continued thicken.

"…Have someone told you that you're a stubborn?" Teito asked merely a whisper, completely broke the brief silence in that cold hall.

Kira lips curved a bit. "This isn't the first time they called me stubborn."

Teito couldn't help but to smile wryly. "You're really stubborn."

"Aren't you too?"

Teito sighed once more, letting her body relaxed a bit. So it has been decided.

Kira noticed the smile on Teito's lips turned friendlier and warmer.

The emerald eyed female exclaimed in finality. "Alright, you're winning. You can come with me."

"Thank you." The pale blue eyed girl thanked in great relief.

Truthfully, Kira was kind of expecting the other brunette would knock her out with Zaiphon and leave her in this damned place. Teito was a person with amazing yet stupid personality. The green eyed brunette may be doesn't want the braided girl to follow her and experience the same dangers which can kill her in instant. Teito was a type of girl who is prioritized other's safety far above her own and care for them. Apparently her worry was for nothing. By the way, the emerald eyed girl was more beautiful, not to mention cute when she smiled like this. Kira blushed at the thought. No wonder the fangirls adore hi-her smile –the braided girl really needed to stop this continuing slippery-. Teito's smile really melted everyone's heart.

"No need to." Teito's smile then saddened a little. "I hope Mikage will not come and go searching for us."

Kira made a grim face. "Let's hope he will not to because if he does, I'll punch him hard."

Teito now had this wry smile on her face. "He's better not to."

"Oh, and Teito?" Kira glanced at the emerald eyed girl.

Teito was staring questioningly back to her, wondered what she wants to say…

"You can trash the map, whatever it contained is." The braided girl told her flatly, Teito didn't miss the sarcastically tone underneath that calm voice of Kira.

…

…

"Uh…I'll do it soon." Teito replied awkwardly, her cheeks were red from the blush. She had just realized the fact she still carrying the report she had yet give for Shigure Sensei. It's pretty much pointless should she keep the map with her. Teito understood the point, but the way Kira pass the message had made it…weird and sounded wrong somehow. Teito didn't know with what else she supposed to say and reply the pale blue eyed girl. Was the girl bipolar or something…?

Kira nodded slightly. "It's fine. You can throw it once we're far from here."

From the back of Teito's head various size bullets of sweats started appearing upon hearing her ignorant comment. The shorter brunette decided to stay quiet and didn't say anything, let alone reply the rather sarcastic comment coming from the brown braided girl. Teito began to think the other brunette was really weird and not easy to understand. The girl was kind and warm but she also stubborn and had odd pattern of thinking. Teito had a feeling that this was only the tip from Kira true personality. Still, Kira had a point, there was no need for the green eyed cadet to carrying her report when she having no interest to military as she found out the truth. So Teito intended to throw it away once they get out safely from this screwed academy.

Kira smiled briefly when she spooted that outside the window, the sun began to rise higher to the sky as the temperature in outside going higher. She finally let go of her hand from Teito's, they were staring at each other silently.

"The doctor's coming soon, we must hurry." Kira told the brunette cadet.

"But you can't just disappear without trace at all. They will suspicious if you're gone at the same time with me. You need an alibi at first." Teito pointed.

"What should we do then?"

The emerald eyed brunette hummed thoughtfully. She then stood up from her chair. "Kira, can you give me a hand for a second? I think I might have one or two ideas."

Kira wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What for?"

"I'll explain along the way but first thing first, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure, but what are you going to―" The braided girl couldn't finish her sentence when Teito grabbed her shoulders and having that determined look on her face.

"Kira," The brown haired cadet began firmly. Her emerald colored eyes flashed in determination and steel. "This is going to be hurt but I really need to ask this. Do you mind if I hit you once, only in this time?"

…

…

"Heee…?" Kira was staring back blankly.

* * *

Later then that morning…

Kira was obviously not very happy with what Teito had done with her.

Meanwhile, Teito was taking a brief, apologizing glance at the other brunette.

Kira was glaring back disapprovingly.

Teito now felt even guiltier than before as she muttered a quick apology as sincere as she could show.

"You have a terrifying idea, you know…" Kira grumbled at the short haired brunette who was running ahead her. She rubbed her sore back, nursing it as gentle as she can. The back of her head also throbbed painfully.

"I know." Teito felt a bit guilty, keeping her speed. "But it was far better than we just run out from here and didn't leave anything can cover our motives to go missing and it has to be convincing enough."

"You don't have to shove me so hard and made me crashed the bed and destroyed it, literally." Kira complained.

Previously, Teito had planned a cover up for Kira's abrupt disappearance. The idea itself was not bad, in fact it was the only idea fit in this situation. They tried to making a kidnap cover story. Basically, they made as if both of them assault by someone, struggled at the process before they were being defeated and kidnapped by the imaginary culprit. With that, they can go from the academy. They will have through the way which most of cadets don't use; it was only means for cleaner boy. They will go outside where the Hawkzille stored at and stole one of them. That's the scenario made by Teito. However the brilliant idea cost a certain price. Teito had to pushed Kira with force that Kira didn't know the short haired brunette can possessed, and made her crashed the bed and sprawled along with the bed, not before she hit the back of her head following with her back, thus made her got a temporary dizziness, sore, with a not so light headache. Although Teito felt bad for the doctor, she had no choice but also destroyed some of the things within the infirmary, making the whole room looked like as if there was a fight in there. Thankfully the room was soundproof therefore nobody will hear the loud voices came from within the infirmary. And boy, the green eyed cadet's strength was admirable. Kira had been shocked with such power existed within the smaller brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry about that but like I said, it has to be convincing enough that there's a struggle in there." The green eyed brunette apologized once more. She looked very concern now. "Do your back and your head still hurt?"

Kira calmed down upon hearing the gentleness and worry carrying tone Teito used earlier. Now she became a bit guilty as well. Guess she shouldn't be so complained when Teito only did threw her to ensure their alibis. But Masya Allah, she hit her head first, and the forehead wound was throbbing in a way she'd rather unconscious for a moment rather than feel the pain and still awake. It was that painful the hit she was received from the shove. If she wasn't injured on the head, perhaps the pain wouldn't this immense. But what has been passed long ago has to pass. There's another thing Kira should be worried and that is…

"Only aching, nothing major. Just don't do it again." Kira rubbed her back once more. "How about yourself? You injured your own arm and head."

There it is the problem. To make the whole cover up more convinced, the short haired brunette also did a few things else which Kira wasn't expecting; Teito had cut her own arm with her own Zaiphon and she also hurt her own head with the same Zaiphon technique and trail of blood flowed from the wound. She let the blood dropped to the floor in few random places and then wrapped tightly the wounds she made by herself with Kira's added with alcohol handkerchiefs, founded inside the braided girl's backpack. Even now, the bloods were still flowing freely from her wounds.

Teito shrugged the question easily. "It will heal fast. I've been dealing with wound like this few times before."

Kira still doubt the green eyed brunette none less. Teito was winching slightly a few times while they ran across the empty hall. Kira had intended to check the shorter brunette's wounds but for now, it will be wiser if the pale blue eyed brunette focused at they escapade.

"Where are we going next?" She asked when they arrived at a section were at least 4 paths were going started from this hall.

Teito expression became hard and serious. Her beautiful and emerald colored eyes are now having that steel glance deep within them. She was rotating her head and did a quick scan thorough the paths leading to nowhere. The shorter brunette memorized this hall quite well. If her memory served her well and didn't fail her, if they were taking the second path and follow it, there was another hall which was leading to one of the small exit entrances and next to the entrance was…

"Like I said before, there're a lot of Hawkzille stored on the training field, we must go there then took one of them for ride and go to the church. We have to go to the exit first; it's on the second path, this one." The green eyed brunette was taking a conclusion from her quick scan, pointed her hand at one of the exit entrances.

Kira gave a nod to Teito. "Let's run."

Teito nodded back to her. "Uhm…"

They started to run toward the exit.

They had made their decision very clear.

There was no going back for them.

_'I hope…' _Kira wished quietly between her dash steps.

.

.

_'I hope I've made the right choice…'_

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

It was a peaceful late morning in Ayanami's office when there were hurry and urgent sounded knocks on the door, disrupting the silver haired chief who is signing a bunch of paperwork, while one of his trusted subordinate ate an apple candy and sitting in his own respective chair behind the worktable. Others have nowhere to find at the moment as they have other things to do and it will took quite time to return, leaving only the two of them inside. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and glancing to his superior, still not averted his eyes from the paperwork.

"Enter." He replied simply, not bothering to lift his head and kept his professionalism intact.

No later, a Warsfeil around his twenties, was entering and gave a hasty salute. He seemed in hurry, not to mention acting quite frantic to say the least.

"Sir, pardon for the interruption but we have a bad news!" The Warsfeil exclaimed, panic written all over his face. "Cadet Teito Klein is reported missing!"

The chief with purple colored eyes had to stop his current duty from signing his paperwork and glancing forward. "…What?"

Hyuuga meanwhile, was obviously interested with the news. He tilted his black head a bit in nonchalant, almost careless manner.

"Heee…That boy is missing? It's kind of unexpected news I'd say. How come is that?" Hyuuga commented.

It was clear the chief of staff also didn't expect this news. The gears in his brain were turning quickly and processed various, if not numerous questions. How come this happened? How is it happened? How come the boy is missing? Why him though? Does he runaway from the academy? Or there are something else occurred with that boy of Raggs? Ayanami had to lay off his pen and focusing his attention at the panicked Warsfeil. He had to know what's going on in here. He needed an answer.

"What is the report?" Ayanami demanded coldly, his tone was dark and promising pain should the Warsfeil before him is not giving what he's need immediately.

"Sir! There's report from Doctor Weller's infirmary destroyed quite bad. Further investigation concluded that there's a high chance a fight had took place. This suspicion amplified with newfound bloodstains. We run a test and founded it was Cadet Klein's. A girl also reported missing with him."

This has got Ayanami's attention. "…A girl you said?"

"We believed her name is Kirana Kartasasmita. Record claimed her to suffer amnesia from the harsh impact on her head."

"Amnesia you said?" Ayanami showed no meaningful change of emotion, inwardly he very intrigued with the information he had just received.

"Sir yes sir." The red haired and sapphire eyed Warsfeil confirmed the question. "Both Cadet Celestine and Cadet Klein found her already unconscious from the injury and immediately ran her to Doctor Weller. She saved but apparently lost her memory as the result, Cadet Celestine confirmed it by himself. No information yet about her but she seemed comes from civilian."

Ayanami narrowed his eyes slightly. "…I see. And what about Teito Klein?"

"We have running a check on his dorm and found he had been gone from giving report to Hideki Shigure while the teacher himself doesn't see him until now. Moreover, there was no sign of the said cadet's appearance since this morning. Later, Doctor Weller came and found the infirmary totally wrecked and his patient has missing. Not only that, he also found a report made by Cadet Klein, it was found on the floor between other destroyed items. We also has a report that a Hawkzille also gone from its place in training field." The soldier reported further.

"…"

"I wonder why a cadet and an amnesia girl gone almost at the same time." The sunglasses wearing man stole a glance toward his superior. "Ne, Aya-tan? What should we do?"

"...Cadet Teito Klein has missing from Barsburg…and with a girl none less…" Ayanami paused for a moment, he was in a deep thought. "Instruct any available Warsfeils to search Cadet Teito Klein and Kirana Kartasasmita. Find them at any cost and any means." He gave order.

The Warsfeil saluted respectively. "Sir! Yes, Sir!" The red haired man replied dutifully before he excused himself. He was taking off from the office as soon as possible.

Once the soldier was out from the sight, Hyuuga stood from his chair, he was carrying his katana and approached the amethyst eyed man. An amused and curious grin plastered on his lips. "So what are you going to do next, Aya-tan?"

"I have an important task for you to do." Ayanami replied. He leaned forward and clasping his hands under his chin.

"And that is…?"

"Retrieve Mikage Celestine, friend of Teito Klein at once." The wavy haired chief replied. "Bring him here. I'm going to ask him some questions I need to know, by myself."

"Hm? Why? Something's bothering you?" Hyuuga hit the mark.

"Teito Klein is a capable fighter and a very fine cadet despite his inexperience and need further training. Considering the girl herself is a civilian, along with destroyed infirmary indicated a struggle and there's Cadet Klein's blood, not to mention there's no activities from the rebellion group lately…There's a possibility they prepared a skillful rat and had him or her entered this building, a very skillful one for being able to penetrate this academy with rather easy since today's a holiday."

Hyuuga hummed. "So whoever this person is, they targeted a cadet?"

"Perhaps this rat had targeted Teito Klein since the beginning. There's no sign other cadet missing with exception Teito Klein. He or she took might him away with Kirana Kartasasmita as a reassurance or a hostage, this person had been seeking for the best to snatch the best student and force him to work with them." Ayanami hypnotized. There was a high possibility the one who eavesdropped this morning was also the sneaky rat/culprit. If it was true… "I'd say they did a good strategy for once. Mikage Celestine is Teito Klein's friend, therefore he might know something if he ever saw or notice anything strange and he might help us find them as well."

"So is that the reason why you asked me to check thorough hall where we are? To find out if I can catch a suspicious person who could be our eaves drover?" Hyuuga now looked very interested, there's a glee in his eyes.

Earlier in that day, Ayanami had silently ordered him to find any suspicious looking person when they attended a secret meeting. He did what the silver haired man ordered him to, and in the end no matter how many times he combed out the hall from end to end, unfortunately he found none so far.

"Too bad I didn't find this person, to be able to slip within this place. It would become an interesting game."

"In which why I need as much information we can find immediately." He glanced toward the sunglasses man. "A spy might penetrate the academy and I need to know how can this rat is able with all the securities we have. And I need to know what their next aim is. If they had aimed a cadet, it's very possible they might aim for another cadet, or even weak Warsfeils. If that ever happened…"

"It's a very interesting theory you have in there, Aya-tan…" Hyuuga clearly amused, his eyes gleamed with eagerness behind those sunglasses. "So, I have to bring the blonde kid to interrogation room?"

Ayanami focused back onto his paperwork. "You know what you must do…" He said with a tone rivaled the coldness of ice.

Hyuuga wide grin even grew wider at this reply. He saluted at the purplish silver haired man before him.

"Understood～" He responded cheerfully.

This was really starting to get interesting.

He wondered what kind of unexpected surprises they would find in near future.

He really couldn't resist himself to wait.

He wanted to find out.

Hopefully, Konatsu didn't give him a lecture for this.

* * *

The next episode…

* * *

"Uh…Teito?" Kira uneasiness grew worse when the disturbing sounds became more audible.

"Yes?" Teito answered with strain tone. It seemed she also realized that something was wrong with the Hawkzille.

"Is this just me or there are odd sounds come from this Hawkzille?"

"…Now you're mentioned it, I also heard them for a while…could it be―?" Teito went deadly pale.

That was when the Hawkzille went stop functioned abruptly and the machine died automatically, just like Teito has feared. Everything went too slow for Teito and Kira as they were floating at the air for a moment. Their faces were paling at the unexpected bad luck.

…

…

"AAAAAAAH―!" Both brunettes started to shrieked hysterically when the Hawkzille started to falling straightly to the ground.

Scratch military and their pursuers, they will be died from the air crash first!

* * *

"Oh! She's finally opened her eyes." The blonde bishop exclaimed when Teito had her eyes on him.

"Yo brat. How're you feel―"

_SLAAAAM!_

Frau couldn't even finish his question since the emerald eyed brunette jump out from the bed and kicked him right at the gut.

Kira couldn't help but to sweat dropped at the hilarious scene from where she stood on the corner with Castor and Labrador.

* * *

So…review, please?

1.) Just because my name's having 'Kira' in front of it! Evil/Meanie…!

2.) You're so caring to the point it made me wants to strike your head…

3.)…Which part is it that fitting with my image…?

4.) As if sparkling vampire from Twilight?

By the way, as I haven't decided the pairings yet, I'm making a poll. While I'm more preferable to have FrauxFem!Teito, AyanamiXFem!Teito is actually tempted me, but I have to make sure the plot isn't going to be sad just like the Japanese one I've read, not to mention after I read the newest chapter I felt weird to pair them. While it's indeed sad a quite odd if not controversial pairing, there're a lot of Japanese fics about AyanamixFem!Teito, you have to choose them carefully since they also have some R-18 acts. I've got some of them which I must say is quite cute and don't worry they don't have R-18 acts. I like this pair after I read March Rosequeen 'The Red Thread Which Binds Us'. I really hope that she will update this story, I've been left in curiosity for too long! TT^TT

So what you're preferred?

A. FrauxFem!Teito.

B. AyanamixFem!Teito.

C. …Any other options you can suggest with?

See you again!


End file.
